A Visit to Namimori
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Shan Mira is a girl from China who visits her mother's old friend in Namimori. She visits her in place of her mother but it doesn't go well! From baby tutors to fighting gung-ho, can Mira survive? She has a secret that no one knows, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: A friend from China

A Visit to the Sawada Residence Chapter 1

Mira alighted from the plane flight and carried her luggage. She reads the letter written by Nana. Mira, apparently, was a girl from China who decides to visit her mother's friend Sawada Nana, who lives in Namimori, Japan. When Nana heard of it, she was excited and was preparing a feast.

'Dear Shan Mei Li "Loko",

It's me, Nana! I am very glad that you have sent me a letter after all these years! Anyway, I was surprised when a letter was addressed to me, but I was elated to hear that your daughter is going to visit me in your place. I know that you are busy and can't come, but I understand. Don't worry, my friend, I won't do anything to your daughter! I am looking forward to her visit.

Yours Truly,

Sawada Nana'

Mira sighed as she got on a taxi. She analyzed how short the letter was and how did it end up in English language instead of Japanese. Mira looked out the window. '_Wow, what a beautiful spring and a wonderful Sunday._' She thought as Nana prepares a gigantic feast.

Tsuna walks down the stairs slowly and yawned. He went into the kitchen and saw how happily his mother was cooking.

"Kaa-san, why are you having a feast?"

"You know, an ex-classmate of mine sent me a letter and told me her daughter is coming today! I'm glad so I will welcome her!" Nana explained and continued cooking.

"This seems interesting." Reborn said after Nana went back to cooking.

"Reborn! What do you think you're going to do to this new person anyway?" Tsuna yelled at him.

Reborn just smirked, and Tsuna ignores him. He turns to his mother and asked how long will the person stay.

"Probably a month. Over there in China, it's currently the holidays." Nana mentioned as the taxi arrived at the Sawada residence.

Mira steps out, and laments at the house's design. It was rather plain, just like her home in China. She carries her luggage and the taxi drove off. She reads the letter and saw the home plate.

"Sawada Residence. This is the place!" Mira exclaimed.

Gokudera was walking to see Mira to enter the house and he hurried to stop Mira, who presses the door bell and Gokudera pulled her on the collar.

"Who are you and why are you after the Juudaime!?" Gokudera demanded.

"Huh? You must have got me wrong! Who is this Tenth anyway!?" Mira shouted back as Nana opens the door.

Mira turns to the door and sees a horrified Tsuna behind Nana. '_Oh no, Gokudera-kun had picked a fight with the newcomer!_' He thought.

"Are you Sawada Nana?" Mira cheerfully asked.

"Ora, you're cute as Loko described in the letter!" Nana exclaimed and hugged Mira.

"Kaa-san. Is that the person going to stay with us?" Tsuna asked, and Nana instantly turned to him and happily told him it is a yes.

Mira blinked her eyes for a while, before she got pulled back by Gokudera again.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Gokudera demanded yet again.

"Would you please stop being irritating!? Gokudera Hayato-san!?" Mira yelled, stunning Tsuna and Gokudera.

Mira shook Gokudera's hand off and Nana got her inside, chattering away. Mira calmed down as she was helped to un-pack her things. She was sharing a room with Nana anyway.

"Umm..Nana-san." Mira stammered as she closed the empty suitcase.

Nana turned to her and asked what was wrong. Mira asked Nana who was the sliver haired guy earlier.

"He is Gokudera-kun. He is my son's friend."

"Your son…is the one standing behind you earlier with a baby in a suit?" Mira slowly asked.

"Yup! His name is Tsuna, I hope you can get along with him!" Nana happily told Mira.

Meanwhile, in Tsuna's bedroom, Gokudera whines about Mira a being very suspicious and looked very untrustworthy. Tsuna just couldn't get what happened earlier off his mind. He didn't know why, and soon Yamamoto came. He came on how to do their homework. Nana hands Mira a set of the Namimori School Uniform. She had paid for the enrolment fees for at least a month and gave her some textbooks. Mira was elated to go to school and thanked her happily. She remembered something and searched for it in her backpack. Mira found a memento and gave it to Nana. Nana read it and smiled, thinking of her classmate. Mira went down to eat a little bit of Nana's cooking.

"This is real good, Nana-san." Mira complimented Nana's cooking.

"Don't be so formal, just call me oba-chan is fine!"

Then, someone laughed and snatched a plate of steak from the table. It was Lambo and he ate all of the steak, angering I-pin, who chased him. Mira giggled at the pleasant environment when suddenly, Fuuta was beside her.

"Mira-san is ranked 21st out of 567, 207 for her dancing skills, 34th out of 89,508 for her martial arts and is skilled in three languages." Fuuta calculated as Mira was embarrassed but maintained her composure.

"Little boy, what's your name?"Mira asked Fuuta.

"He is Ranking Fuuta."

Mira turned to a baby in a suit standing nearby.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted her.

Mira looked at the infant curiously, surprised that a kid could talk.

"Who are you anyway?" Mira asked the baby

"The world's best hitman, Reborn."

Mira's eyes widened for the first time since she came to Japan. Tsuna came down and told Reborn not to tell her crazy things but he went on. She was told that Tsuna was a mafia boss, and Mira started to freak out. '_What the heck? Little baby is right in front of me and is speaking weird things!_'Mira thought as she looked at Reborn.

"I am not speaking weird things, Shan Mira."Reborn told Mira, who shrieked that Reborn knew her name.

She fell off her chair and stared at Reborn. 'Why does he read minds?' she thought. Reborn immediately answered that he mastered it before he became a baby. Mira was about to speak but decided not to. She knew that Reborn is definitely not between 5 to 16 months years old. Mira was then tapped on the shoulder by I-pin. I-pin spoke Cantonese, in which Mira replied in mandarin.

"Are you called I-Pin?" Mira said in mandarin.

"Yes. I-Pin is happy to meet you." I-Pin replied in Cantonese.

Tsuna had no idea of what they said as I-pin nodded before going to chase Lambo. For the next few hours, Mira saw the daily life in the Sawada Residence. It was so peaceful, although the baby with the fedora hat threatens Tsuna with a gun. Mira didn't mind it, but she couldn't keep Reborn off her mind. Tomorrow, she would be going to a Japanese Middle School. The feeling was great and newfound, but Mira looked forward to it. The next day, Mira woke up extremely early.

She tried the Namimori uniform. Crepe coloured blazer, a blouse and light black skirt. It fits perfectly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She takes her back pack and walked down the stairs. Nana is already cooking breakfast when she saw Mira. Mira sat at the table while Nana said that she is rather early.

"Well, would I like to be late?" Mira told Nana, who replied that breakfast would be ready soon.

"I never knew you're such a early bird. Tsu-kun always oversleeps." Nana commented as she added in ingredients.

"Hey…mind if I ask you this…but where's Tsuna's father?" Mira inquired.

"He travels all around the world, dear Mira. You?" Nana answered as she flips the egg.

"Apparently, mother never talked about him." Mira replied.

"Oh, I see." Nana smiled as she served Mira a bowl of rice and a plate of omelette.

Mira thanked Nana and started eating. The sun rises and the sky turns brighter. After finishing her breakfast, Tsuna was already rushing. She opened the door and walked without waiting for Tsuna, who knew where Namimori Middle School is. As she followed the other students with the same uniforms, she finally got to Namimori Middle School. Suddenly, Tsuna ran past her in boxers, stunning Mira for a moment.

"Just, what the heck just happened?" Mira spoke in Japanese before heading to the office to see which class she belonged to.

She was led to Class 2-A, deciding to stand outside for a while. Later when class started, the teacher asked Mira to enter. She entered and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Shan Mira. You can call me Mira."

The class did not expect a Chinese girl to be fluent in Japanese. Tsuna sighed, having not known Mira very well even though she is staying over at his place. Gokudera glared at Mira and she cringed a little. Yamamoto asked Tsuna if Mira was her friend.

"Mira-san, sit beside Sasagawa-san please."

Mira headed for the empty seat beside Kyoko, who smiled and greeted her. Mira also said hello to Hana Kurokawa, who was sitting on the other side of Kyoko. The lesson drilled Mira on Japanese grammar and writing. She had already learned these already, from her home tutor too. During lunch, Mira was invited up to the roof by Kyoko and Hana and they ate together.

"So...what do you think of our school, Mira-chan?"

"No difference from mine. Except that it is a dancing school."Mira replied kindly.

"What kind of dance moves did you learn, Mira?" Hana asked.

Just then, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrive onto the roof, noticing Mira. Mira was about to finish her bento when she saw them. Hana whispers into Mira's ears that the three of them are very weird and should be cautious of them. Mira asked why she should be. Hana told her that Tsuna always suddenly go out in underwear, Gokudera is a bomber and Yamamoto is a cheerful guy.

"I don't see anything weird about Yamamoto-kun. Gokudera-kun is too scary, Tsuna is just...ordinary?" Mira recounted.

"You bastard! Juudaime is not ordinary!" Gokudera yelled, having heard Mira's words.

Mira stood up and turned to Gokudera. Tsuna tried to stop the two of them while Yamamoto just giggled.

"Juudaime, Juudaime, can you please shut up!?" Mira shouted at Gokudera, who got angered.

Then, Reborn appeared, saying, "It's no lie. Tsuna is the Vongola Boss 10th."

"Reborn! Stop telling her those things!" Tsuna yelled at him.

Gokudera calmed down and turned to Reborn. He complained that Mira insulted Tsuna to be an ordinary boy. Yamamoto told Gokudera to calm down, since ordinary isn't much to make a fuss over. But Gokudera insisted on punishing her, took out his dynamites. Mira cringed a little, but then stood her ground. '_I'm not gonna be scared of some bombs, seriously._' Mira thought as the bombs' flames flickered. Kyoko was worried and prevented Mira from fighting with Gokudera and the three girls walked off.

"Jeez...waste of our time." Gokudera scoffed, when he sees Tsuna and Yamamoto already eating their bentos.

End of Chapter 1

------------------------------------

Just for your info, Mira is an OC I created, from a story I created a year before this. The story was inspired by KHR! So you might see some similarities in Mira and Tsuna. No, not the hair colour but some things...LOL.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet some of Tsuna's friends

****EDIT** Fixed some minor errors and tense.**

**So yeah...expect more of dear Hana's fears to the extreme, and be extra, extreme careful when you're shaking hands with Ryohei! He might...throw you into a toilet bowl for sure.**  
------------------------------------------

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 2 – Meet Tsuna's friends

After break, Mira was at her table and chatting with Kyoko and Hana. The teacher came in and class started. He called Tsuna to translate the word green into Japanese.

"Uh…" Tsuna was lost of words as Gokudera kept on signalling him the answer.

The whole class frowned. Such a easy question and he can't answer. Mira took out some green colour papers from the table and started doing art secretly. She was doing some cards, apparently. Tsuna saw it, and didn't even know what he should do.

"Umm…Midori(Green)?" He uttered out, putting his bet on Mira's papers.

The whole class were surprised and Gokudera happily said 'Yes!'

"Yeah…That's the correct answer." His teacher said unbelievingly.

Tsuna sat down, not knowing if Mira actually intended to help him. She puts her art in her bag before she gets caught. Mira can't risk being caught on the first day of school. When school was over, Kyoko and Hana hung out with Mira.

"Nee, Mira-chan. Where are you staying?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm staying at the Sawada Residence. Because my mother was a friend of Miss Sawada so I'm staying there for free." Mira answered with a smile.

"Don't become like those weirdos there…I hate kids…especially that cow." Hana scoffed angrily, reminded when Lambo messed up her hair.

"Why do you hate children when you used to be one?" Mira inquired, wondering why a mature woman would hate such a innocent group of humans; children.

"Because they are childish, selfish, cry babies, and doesn't know what the hell is happening around the whole world!" Hana emphasized, with Mira and Kyoko making a sweat drop.

'_So…kids are the source of all conflict!?_' Mira exclaimed in her mind, and could not believe her ears. Hana crossed her arms, grumbling on some random stuff and Kyoko giggled a little. '_Well, maybe she's right...That Kiya always like to curry mother's favour._' Mira agreed before she heard someone coming.

"KYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A booming voice tore down the streets.

Mira covered her ears with her hands since the voice was deafening. Kyoko turned to see her brother, Ryohei.

"Onii-san. You're training again?" Kyoko said.

"Yup, Kyoko." Ryohei replied. He turned to Mira. "Who's this?" He asked defiantly.

"Let me introduce you, Onii-san, this is Mira-chan-" Kyoko was cut off.

"OH, YOU MUST BE THE NEWCOMER WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, IS IT!?" Ryohei interrupted with a bellowing voice.

'_This guy is seriously sick to the head!_' Mira shouted in her mind in disgust. She turned to Kyoko, thinking, '_No matter how you look at her, she definitely doesn't look like one who has or even may have a boxing freak for a brother!!!!_'

"Onii-san! Mira is just a girl, how can she join boxing?" Kyoko reasoned with her brother.

"Oh…" Her brother blushed in embarrassment when he saw Hana. "Suman(Short for Sumimasen, which means Sorry). I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of the boxing club." Ryohei apologised.

"It-It's fine…Sasagawa Ryohei-san." Mira thought he is crazy.

"Don't be so formal, just call me Ryohei." Ryohei shook her hand as fast as he could.

"BUT IF YOU EVER HARM MY SISTER I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryohei bellowed as he started swing Mira around.

He swung so hard that Mira felt dizzy and she flew as Ryohei lost his grip on her hand. She crashed into the crown of a nearby tree.

"Onii-san! Mira-chan doesn't have the power to hit me, even the power to now reply to you!" Kyoko pointed and Ryohei saw that he threw Mira into a nearby tree.

"Oops…I went overboard." Ryohei embarrassingly scratching his head, seeing Mira's legs sticking out of the tree, dangling helplessly.

'_Dammit...that just hurts._' Mira thought angrily as she was stuck in the tree. '_Next time, I'm going to beat the frigging hell out of him for sure!_' Mira said in her mind as she tried to get herself out of the tree. After getting out of the tree, Kyoko apologised to Mira about what her brother had just done to her. She then asked if she could follow Mira home since Mira had scratches on her face.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Well, I borrowed a cookbook from Sawada-san, so I needed to return it." Kyoko kindly answered.

"Oh, I see." Mira said as the three headed for Tsuna's house. '_Well, this time I might forgive him since he is Kyoko's brother._' Mira smiled as she walked.

They seem to pass by the corner and came out Lambo. Hana shrieked and hid behind Kyoko. '_Somehow…I can see that Hana has an allergy to little children…_'Mira thought as she opened her jaw upon seeing that. '_Wonder what can happen if she is so close to one._' Mira pictured a scene where Hana was so close to a little kid in her mind. Her imagination showed her that Hana would pass out. '_So…she will pass out at the sight of one too?_' Just as Mira thought that, Hana was shivering behind Kyoko.

"I…HATE CHILDREN!" Hana declared loudly.

'_I was so right._' Mira sweat dropped, and she turned to Lambo, who was laughing happily.

"Gahahahahahaha! Reborn! Prepare for this new weapon Lambo-san's Bovino Family Boss just sent me for being so good! The super…." Lambo stopped as he saw a foot coming towards his face.

"Shut up, brat." Mira kicked Lambo away, hoping Hana would stop being scared.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lambo screamed as he flew off by the kick.

Plus, she had tired of people who suddenly show up with weapons and then bursting something lame at her. Lambo landed in the lawn and started crying very loudly. '_Geez…Now I __**am the one**__ who feels pissed off._' Mira thought angrily as she turned to the two girls.

"T-thanks, Mira for kicking that brat away." Hana stammered, cautiously looking around for more children.

"It's nothing…"Mira said as Lambo's cries echoed all over the neighbourhood.

"Mira, you shouldn't have done that. Not only you hurt him, but you disturbed the neighbours." Kyoko told her, and they reached the Sawada Residence.

Mira didn't reply and they entered the Sawada Residence. Nana was cooking lunch and Mira looked around. Thank god, no one other then Nana is present so Mira headed into the small living room and sat with Kyoko and Hana.

"Ara, you came home, Mira-san!" Nana greeted, elated to see her.

Mira nodded when Kyoko asked her to show a dance move. Mira hesitated for a moment. Hana urged on, and Mira considered it for a while. She stood up, and did a finish move that she liked to perform a lot. The girls were surprised, having not seen anything like it. They clapped, and Tsuna came home just this moment.

"Tadaima..."Tsuna's voice trailed off when he saw Kyoko talking to Mira.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Why are you here?" Tsuna panicked at the sight of her.

"Of course, we are here to visit **her**, not you." Hana instantly replied, using her finger to knock on Tsuna's forehead.

'_Oh. How disappointing._' Tsuna thought as Reborn walked into the house. '_And I thought this newcomer is just as different as before._' Tsuna looked at Mira, who giggled with Kyoko. '_She seems to be hiding-_' Tsuna was interrupted when Reborn kicked him in the head.

"What is disappointing, Dame Tsuna?" Reborn asked him, landing on his head.

"Ahh! Another kid came out!" Hana screamed and fell back. She scrambled as far as she could and had her back against the wall.

Kyoko told Hana to calm down and Hana cringed even more. Mira was surprised; '_Why Hana is scared of a baby that's not even at the age of one?_' she thought, and Reborn frowned. The tension seemed to increase when everyone remained silent.

"Who wants to eat lunch!?" Nana happily exclaimed, breaking the tension.

"We do!" Mira and Kyoko exclaimed, with Hana still frightened of Reborn.

Hana decides to stay with persuasion from both Nana and Kyoko, but she couldn't stop looking at Reborn and eating at the same time. Lambo was tucking in and ate all his food in 5 seconds. Mira and Kyoko ate without noticing Tsuna was eating uncomfortably. Mira was humming a calm tune, and Kyoko hummed along.

"Ara, Mira-chan you like singing?" Nana asked as she puts one more plate of vegetables.

Mira turned to Nana, who served Lambo a second serving of food and smiled. Her smile looked like a star in the dark night. Reborn still suspects Mira is hiding something, but Mira seemed to be fine. In fact, she's just a Chinese that only knew how to dance. Kyoko finished when she almost forgot to return the cookbook. She searched for it in her bag, and took it out.

"Here it is, Sawada-san. Thanks for lending me." Kyoko returned the cookbook to Nana.

"No problem. As long as you love cooking like I do, I'm willing to help you master your cooking." Nana replied, receiving her cookbook.

"Tsuna-ni's Mama is in the highest ranks for cooking." Fuuta added.

Mira finished her food, stood up and went to the room she shared with Nana. She made sure Reborn didn't follow her as she locked the door tightly. Mira sighed as she changed out of the uniform into casual clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, and in the shadow inside the mirror had red eyes glaring at her. There was a knock on the door and the shadow disappeared. Mira walked towards the door and opened it. It was Nana.

"Did you just change?" Nana asked curiously when she saw Mira in different clothes.

"Yep. Thanks for the clothes, Nana-san." Mira thanked Nana.

"I'm glad! You somehow remind me of Loko!" Nana recounted as Mira looked similar to her mother.

She blushed. Mira had never heard that since she started wearing skirts. Well, she is a tomboy, so no one actually commented on that fact. Mira stepped down and saw Reborn putting Tsuna's arm to his back. She made a sweat drop when she saw Tsuna shouting for help.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-san?" Mira asked with a worried tone.

"Ara, boys are so energetic these days." Nana commented.

'_That's not the problem, seriously._' Mira thought as she heard that. '_Mother never told me that this friend of hers was SO dense!_' Mira exclaimed in her mind when Nana kneeled down and smiled at Reborn, ignoring her son's pain and cries.

"GAHH! I CAN'T STAND IT! I'M GOING HOME!" Hana screamed as she ran out of the house after seeing Reborn hurting Tsuna.

Mira sighed, ignoring the three and headed for Kyoko, who's playing with the kids. Tsuna soon walked up the stairs to his room, followed by Reborn. The doorbell rang and Nana went to answer it.

"Ano, Is Tsuna-san home?" Haru asked shyly after Nana opened the door.

"Ara, it's you, Haru! Yup, Tsu-kun is at home. He's currently in his bedroom right now." Nana answered as Haru made a big smile.

She entered the house and sees Kyoko with a new girl. Haru had never seen the girl before. Haru rushed over, and started asking Mira a lot of questions suddenly. Mira couldn't get what nonsense Haru spoke, and she only twitched her eye in response.

"H-hello. My name is Shan Mira...just call me Mira." Mira uttered slowly, since she was dumbfounded by Haru's questions.

"I am Miura Haru!" Nice to meet you!" Haru replied ecstatically.

Mira's eyes twitched again in response. Again, she had nothing more to say to this perky, yet cheerful girl with dark brown hair and eyes beaming at her. Her eyes then focused on Haru's uniform. '_No wonder, she's not from Namimori Middle School. That's why I haven't seen her until now._' Mira thought. Out of the blue, Haru got into a big costume that resembled a weird monster.

"Is that a takoyaki monster?" Mira asked, since it almost looked like a octopus.

"Yay! Takoyaki!" Lambo shouted before Haru could reply.

"Matte, Lambo!" I-Pin shouted and started chasing after him.

They started to run in circles.'_I wasn't even talking to that asshole cow..._'Mira thought with a depressed feeling and Lambo laughed loudly.

End of Chapter 2

------------------------**  
Anyone curious whether the shadow is haunting Mira, or is just a illusion?  
Say, this chapter is rather short. I've noticed one fanfic with lots of dialogues. I've tried my best to write more words than dialogue, as it reduces my intended 2,000 words per chapter count. People can even write longer, I wish I could. But I use Microsoft Word, and type to at least 7 pages to finish a chapter and the font I like to use is Arial, size14. Maybe I should change to 12.**


	3. Chapter 3:Fighting Gungho and Dr Shamal

**Author's Note: Review de ONEGAI SHIMASU! Please REVIEW! This chapter is a little bit boring, chapter 4 will come a little late since I'm going out for the whole Saturday. Mira dubs Hibari a fighting gung-ho and meets dear Dr. Shamal.**  
-------------------------------------------------------

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 3 – Fighting Gung-ho and Dr. Shamal

The next day, Mira set off for school earlier than Tsuna. Still, she got caught up by him.

"Mira-san!" Tsuna shouted, and Mira turned to see him running towards her.

"Hi, Tsunayoshi-kun. What is it?" Mira asked.

"It's nothing. I almost forgot that I promised Kyoko-chan that I would be early until I saw you." Tsuna mentioned as they walked by each other.

"Heh…" Mira muttered, since Kyoko never even said anything about Tsuna.

'_By the way, why does he call her Kyoko-chan? Maybe…_' Mira suddenly thought and looked at Tsuna with a very evil smile. Tsuna was surprised by that, and Mira finished her thoughts, '_He has a crush on her!_' was what she concluded. Tsuna tried to look away, wondering why is Mira staring at him like that.

"Hey, Tsuna-san. Don't tell me…that you…are crushing on…" Mira slowly said in a low voice, and Tsuna freaked out.

"Don't say it!" Tsuna shushed Mira.

"(1) 哇, 阿缸,你真的怕人家会知道吗?(Wow, Tsuna, are you really scared people will know?)" Mira teased in Chinese which Tsuna didn't understand one bit. (This is Chinese. I got Tsuna's name wrong though.)

Tsuna crossed his arms, frowning. Mira soon burst out in laughter, which, unfortunately, was heard by Gokudera. He instantly pushed her away from his beloved Juudaime and stood in front to protect him.

"Who are you and what the heck did you just say in whatever language!? Did you insult him?!" Gokudera then took out his dynamites impulsively.

"Calm down, Gokudera. She only said that Tsuna is scared that people would know his secret." Reborn said, appearing suddenly.

"W-what secret is it, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked curiously, hoping that the secret meant him official becoming his right-hand man.

Tsuna freaked out. He didn't know what to say. Mira saw this uneasiness Tsuna had felt and soon shouted.

"Oh no! We're late for school!" Mira exclaimed and ran off.

"You bastard! Don't you run away!" Gokudera yelled and chased her.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted as he followed the two.

'_Just now…what was that feeling that girl is hiding?_' Reborn thought as they sprinted off. When they reached school, Kyoko was impatiently looking at her watch. Tsuna panted after making his way to meet her.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan…I forgot that we need to come to school early." Tsuna apologised to Kyoko.

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun. Because, Mira helped you remember, right?" Kyoko replied kindly.

Tsuna turned to Mira, who winked. He shuddered before Kyoko told him they need to get into the classroom now. In class, everyone remained stoic because, there were rumours that Hibari is running spot-checks in every classroom and would confiscate _anything_, just _anything_, that disobey the school rules and school life. (Cell phones, piercings and more...)

And so, everything was a little bit peaceful, despite screams of boys all around the school interrupted the peace. Mira yawned, as the class keep getting more boring. Sure, she learn some good stuff, but she still has not met the horror of the school; Hibari Kyouya. After break, she was hanging around the staircase when he arrives.

"It seems like you are new here." Hibari said and Mira saw him. "Let me welcome you properly." He added, taking his tonfas out. "I'll bite you to death."

'_What the hell? What kind of person welcome new students with that!?_' Mira exclaimed in her mind, preparing to run. Hibari charged at her, who ducked and sprinted up the staircase.

"You won't get away, herbivore." Hibari mentioned and chased after Mira, who seems a worthy opponent.

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking around when they see Mira running towards them. She was shouting help and dashed past them. Then they heard someone coming. Tsuna turned to see Hibari.

"Get out of my way, you two herbivores." He ordered as they make way for him.

"Ah, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he ran off.

"What's so good about that girl anyway?" Gokudera asked, displeased.

Tsuna wondered why Hibari was chasing Mira. '_Why would Hibari be chasing a new student for? I guess she is probably hiding something._' Tsuna thought as he watched Hibari disappear down the corridor. '_Anyway, I better follow, before Mira gets injured and mother will reprimand me._' Tsuna then started to go after them

"Juudaime, Where are you going?" Gokudera asked, grabbing his wrist.

"I think I'm worried for Mira-san. She doesn't know the dangers of Hibari-san yet." Tsuna replied.

"Che, why do you care?" Gokudera scoffed.

"My mother told me if Mira gets injured she'll kill me by decorating my whole room pink." Tsuna instantly noted.

'_P-Pink? That...sort of fits the Juudaime._' Gokudera blushed for a moment, and releases his grip on Tsuna, who ran after Hibari and Mira.

"Wait a minute, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, upon realising that he led his precious Juudaime run away.

Hibari land every hit he could on Mira, who avoided it, making holes in his precious school. He was getting furious by the moment that Mira won't sit still and stop running. She hated fighting, but Mira had to keep her cool. Suddenly, she got punched in the face, and she picked herself up to run further, not minding the pain.

Mira ran as fast as she could. She made it to the library, and kneeled down finally. Mira panted as she puts her hands on the floor to balance herself.

"I never...knew...that...there's...a...fighting...gung-ho!" Mira panted heavily as she tried to get back to the matter at hand.

Hibari slowly sneaked up on her as she stood up tiredly. He swings his tonfas at her when Mira caught the part of one of his tonfas with her right hand. Her left hand also grabbed it, and using all her strength, Mira threw Hibari over her. Tsuna arrived, and knew that she is doomed.

Mira panted even more, since she used all her strength to throw Hibari over. When she stepped forward, I-Pin came and stood in front of the collapsed Hibari. Mira stopped, thinking, '_Is this the Chinese girl I met at Tsuna's house? She seems like she like Hibari._' Then, she went on to ask I-Pin.

"I-Pin, do you like Hibari-san?" Mira asked, seeing I-Pin very protective of Hibari.

"Ahh!" I-Pin blushed; she started to perspire continuously and activated the Pinzu Time Bomb.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE PINZU TIME BOMB!" Tsuna shrieked as I-Pin clung to Mira's waist.

"Huh? What is this Pinzu Time Bomb you call anyway?" Mira asked, as the numbers drop to 5 immediately on I-Pin's forehead.

"JUST THROW HER OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Tsuna shouted, and Mira opens the window and throws I-Pin as hard as she could.

An explosion occurred after Mira threw her into the sky outside the window.

"Woah...what was that?" Mira asked, looking at the explosion.

"You don't need to know!" Tsuna replied desperately, with his hands messing his hair up.

Mira blinked, didn't really understand why Tsuna said that. Reborn then appears as Hibari picked himself up.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"You seem to have a very interesting target, infant." Hibari mentioned, referring the target to be Mira.

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GET HIBARI-SAN TO ATTACK MIRA!?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn, who replied in a puppy squeaky voice that she survived and everything is fine.

"EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE!" Tsuna shouted back.

"Tsuna, you're no fun." Reborn noted.

Break ends with the bell ringing, saving the two from Reborn and Hibari.

"Oh no! It's the end of break!" Tsuna shrieked and the two sped towards their classroom.

Hibari and Reborn watched as the two made for their classroom. Mira felt that Reborn is watching her every move, and it is definitely not good. '_Why does it seem that everyone I meet in this weird town, think that I am a suspicious freak..._'Mira thought as she arrived at the classroom just on time.

Kyoko saw her and waved at her as Mira approached her seat. Mira smiled awkwardly back at Kyoko. After sitting, Mira could feel Gokudera glaring at her. Mira cringed and really felt like going home now. The teacher saw her bruise at the cheek and asked where she got it.

"Umm...I accidentally got punched by someone who didn't do it intentionally." Mira lied, since she thought Hibari was doing it for Reborn.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary? The doctor would check on your bruise." The teacher suggested. "Sawada, why don't you go with her?"

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"You bastard! Why does _Juudaime_ have to go with her to that pervert!?" Gokudera immediately rebelled.

"Well, those two were late together and I am sure there's a reason for it. Go with her, Sawada-san." The teacher reasoned.

"No way I'd let him!"

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun. It won't take long."

"If the Juudaime says so, then I'll back down." Gokudera sat down.

Tsuna stood up from his seat and walked with Mira out of the classroom. They walked towards the infirmary room. Mira wondered what Gokudera meant by this 'pervert' he talked about. When Tsuna opened the door, a man wearing white clothes was lazily lying on the bed with his back facing them.

"Sorry, I don't treat men." He immediately said, knowing that every visitor he gets is always boys.

"What's that guy's name?" Mira whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"He's Dr. Shamal. He is the pervert Gokudera referred to." Tsuna replied back in a whisper.

"I am NOT a pervert..." Shamal stopped when he saw Mira, "Well, hello there. What do you need, beautiful maiden?"

Mira hesitated for a moment. '_Didn't he want to say "I am not a pervert" just now? Why when he looked at me then he welcomes me...Weirdo._' Mira thought at first glance.

"Dr. Shamal, Mira got a bruise and needed..." Tsuna's voice trailed off when Dr. Shamal walked over.

"Of course! I would do anything for a girl!" Dr. Shamal leans forward at Mira. (He practically wanted a panty shot...)

'_This guy is seriously a real pervert!_' Mira twitched her eyes in response when he looked like he wanted to kiss her. '_Now I don't want treatment. I want to kick this guy._' Mira thought instantly.

"Now now, calm down as I treat your little bruise." Dr. Shamal hushed Mira down to the bed.

When he attempted to reach for Mira, feigning treatment, Mira got furious and kicked him to the ground. She then stamped on him and kept kicking him. Finally, Mira carried Dr. Shamal and threw him out of the infirmary from the window. Tsuna saw the whole thing and was completely stunned. Mira cleaned up her hands and then looked at Tsuna, who had a very frightened face.

"What's wrong? Is there anything wrong to throw a pervert guy who is thrice my age?" Mira asked him.

Tsuna shook his head. He did not want to intimidate her since he did not want to end up like Dr. Shamal. He then ran over to the window to see Dr. Shamal clinging on a rope of bras he tied to the window.

"..........." was all Tsuna could utter '_What the hell? Since when a rope full of bras got there?!_' Tsuna exclaimed in his thoughts, shocked at scene.

"Let's go back to class." Mira said and left the room.

"Oi, wait!" Tsuna shouted and ran after her.

Later, during Physical Education Class, the class could play any sport they like. He walked to Mira, who was talking with Kyoko, and asked her to play a baseball game.

"Baseball?" Mira said.

"Yeah. You'll love it." Yamamoto replied.

Mira nodded. Well, it's just baseball, right? Turns out it was not as what it seems. Mira looked prepared to get the ball, which she expected to be slow, Yamamoto pitched it at a high speed, and Mira fell back without knowing it. She stared at the glove that caught the ball. There was a slight burnt smell.

'_Just what insane ball was that!?_' Mira exclaimed in her mind as Yamamoto asked if she is fine.

"Warui warui, daijobu des ka, Mira-san?(Oops, My bad. Are you alright, Mira-san?)" Yamamoto asked her as he helped her up.

'_Yamamoto is really overboard with the game!_' Tsuna thought as he watched from a distance. Mira replied that she is fine as Kyoko ran over.

"Are you alright, Mira?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Mira whined, disliking the dense part of Kyoko.

'_I never knew I would see a baseball freak here and a girl who is super dense...._'Mira thought for a moment before the teacher called out for them. Yamamoto and Mira shook hands with each other, even though they didn't continue their game. '_Well, it's better than that Gokudera-san._' Mira concluded as she glanced on Gokudera, who was happily blabbering away about him being the right hand man of Tsuna.

Mira looked up at the bright sun. '_This is so peaceful, if only I had that in my hometow-_' Mira was interrupted by a nearby Ryohei.

"TO THE EXTREME!!!" He bellowed, making everyone from class 2-A and their PE teacher, to cover their ears with their hands.

"What was that?" Mira asked when Ryohei approached her.

"Hey, Mira. I heard you escape Hibari without a scratch! I want you in my boxing club!"

"Eh!? It's true? Mira didn't get bitten to death?"

"How lucky her!"

'_This is getting troublesome!_' Mira thought as the class started chatting nonsense. Kyoko then walked up to her brother and reasoned that Mira does not like boxing, she likes cakes. '_THOSE ARE LIES!_' Mira shouted in her mind.

"Kyoko, I know she is your best friend, but SHE HAS TO BE IN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei announced, with his eyes sparkling.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Mira or whoever you are, I challenge you to come to the boxing club today or you'll be chased to the extreme!" Ryohei declared.

'_LIKE HELL I EVER AGREED TO THAT!_' Mira exclaimed in her mind as Ryohei took off, thinking Mira will come.

End of Chapter 3

-------------------------------------  
**So yeah...Mira gets invited to a boring boxing club by Ryohei. So will Mira beat up Ryohei or she just skips the thing? You might want to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ryohei the Boxing Addict

**A/N: Review de Onegai shimasu! Read and review please! Yes. This takes place AFTER the TYL Arc. Remind that TYL arc took place in an alternate world of the past they used to live in. Expect Author's Notes at the beginning and the dear bottom.  
--------------------------**  
A Visit to Namimori Chapter 4 – Ryohei the Boxing Addict

Mira unbelievingly was not sure whether she should go. If she beats Ryohei up, Kyoko might be upset. If she skips the whole thing, Ryohei might harass her. She is still confused and messed up her hair in frustration.

"Mira-san, it's bad to mess up your hair." A voice came out.

Mira looked up to see Kyoko, who walked towards her. She sat beside her and smiled, putting her bag at the side.

"I know…but…that guy is your brother, right?" Mira pointed.

"Onii-san is always like that. In the past, he got injured because of me." Kyoko replied, sadly looking down as she recounted the incident.

'_I see. Because of her, he got injured. That reminds me, there's a scar on his left temple before…_'Mira thought as she looked at Kyoko with pity.

"Now, he's still fighting. The reason for fighting is for us, and our future." Kyoko continued, looking up at the sky. She still remembered the days where Tsuna and everyone went to the alternate world of ten years later.

'_It seems like she went through an ordeal that made her mature. But…Only mentally, not emotionally._' Mira analyzed her friend's feelings. Kyoko smiled a little bit, hoping that no one gets hurt.

"Hey. Kyoko-san. Should I go against your brother?" Mira asked with conflicted feelings for her friend.

Kyoko pondered for a while, with Mira anxiously waiting for her answer.

"I want…" Mira waited impatiently for Kyoko's answer. "…you to fight him." Kyoko said as she went silent.

'_Why does she want her best friend to go against her own brother? I wonder what had got into her…_' Mira thought after hearing Kyoko's words. '_She doesn't seem to have anything against him, so why?_' Mira thought again.

"Well…not that I hate my brother. But I don't want to be always protected. Besides, if you fight him, he will get stronger." Kyoko said after a moment of silence passed.

"And…the fact that Tsuna-kun tachi(Tsuna-kun and company) took the burden of protecting me, Haru-chan, I-Pin-chan, and also Uni-chan…It made me feel very scared because I couldn't fight along, and only could stand at the sidelines, seeing my brother being beaten up." Kyoko continued and clutched her skirt tightly.

'_Seems like Tsuna, Kyoko and some others were in a battlefield before. War is everywhere, I could understand. The danger they were in, and the frightening sight of blood and more. Anything can become a war situation, perhaps the fight for something._' Mira thought, inferring from Kyoko's words that came out of her mouth.

"But…that's all over and we're living happily." Kyoko said, with a smile on her face.

"So I should go against your brother?" Mira asked.

"Yup! Girl power all the way!" Kyoko stood up and raised her hand into the air.

"I agree desu!" someone spoke up.

The two looked to the direction of the voice, and stood there was Miura Haru in her school uniform.

"I heard that Mira-chan is going against Kyoko-chan's big brother! It's a really dangerous and complicated situation desu! I agree that you go against him, and prove that girls do not deserve to be protected!" Haru exclaimed as she ran towards them.

Kyoko and Haru giggled; giving Mira more hope and changed her conflicted feelings to happiness. Mira now is more confident and knew what she should do.

"Let's go now!" Haru shouted and the three headed for the boxing club.

Mira really couldn't understand what Tsuna and his friends went through to make them mature so much, but what she could understand is that they have a very tight bond. '_Maybe Namimori was a nice place to visit, to meet such happy people…Boy, 'she' gave me the right decision._' Mira smiled and they ran to the boxing club. Mira opened the door, and immediately blocked her ears with her hands.

"TO THE EXTREME! MIRA YOU'RE HERE AND LET'S BOX RIGHT NOW!" Ryohei happily shouted to the extreme.

Mira has a problem – Boxing!? How can she box? She only knew how to dance and a little bit of martial arts.

"Nii-san! Mira can't box!" Kyoko reasoned with her brother.

"This is unfair desu!" Haru shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT. I DID SAY IT IS A BOXING MATCH, DID I?" Ryohei insisted. (No, I promise you, he did not say anything about a boxing match, check out chapter 3 LOL.)

"Can you please quiet down!?" Mira yelled amongst the word fight.

The three turned to her and the girls forgot that they are not the ones who's fighting Ryohei but Mira. Mira panted, and she is already tired of people who do things without someone's approval. Suddenly, Mira heard Tsuna and Gokudera's voices from behind her.

"Juudaime! Why are you so worried about that girl anyway!? Let her get beaten up by that lawn-head and leave her!" Gokudera shouted in disbelief.

"But Gokudera-kun, we can't just do that. I'm worried." Tsuna replied as he saw Mira at the door. "Mira-san." Tsuna said.

"Oh, it's you, Tsuna." Mira said as she turned to see him.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru happily exclaimed and she ran out of the room to meet him.

"Ah, you're here, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled as she saw him.

'_Kyoko-chan…_'Tsuna blushed in admiration when Haru was waving her hand to him. Gokudera got Haru away from Tsuna and told her she's suffocating Tsuna.

"No I am not desu! You're the one who's suffocating Tsuna-san desu!" Haru replied angrily.

Haru and Gokudera were glaring at each other in the face, competing for Tsuna's attention. Mira blinked her eyes; was Tsuna really something to fuss about? He's just a ordinary boy, thought Mira. And besides, what was so good about him?

"Shan Mira, I think you should not underestimate Dame Tsuna."

'_Wait a minute…this voice must be from Reborn…_' Mira thought immediately and turned to see Ryohei with someone.

"Yo, Elder Pao Pao."

'_HUH!?!??!?!Did I get my ears wrong? I thought I heard Reborn…_' Mira thought instantly when she saw the baby with Ryohei, then continued, '_Wait…That's Reborn under a different guise!!!!_' Mira realised that, and saw how everyone except Tsuna was dense to not see through the disguise.

"Umm…Are you Reborn?" Mira asked the baby who is called Elder Pao Pao.

"Nope I am not. I am Elder Pao Pao." Reborn said as Elder Pao Pao.

"Do you know that there's someone named Reborn?" Mira asked curiously, pretending to be dense.

"Of course not." Reborn answered as Elder Pao Pao.

'_He's completely lying to her!_' Tsuna exclaimed in his thoughts while Gokudera happily shouted that Elder Pao Pao was right.

"And it doesn't matter if you're a girl and can't box. I want you to fight him, freestyle."

'_What the hell? A battle of Freestyle? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!?_' Mira shouted in her thoughts, hoping it is not complicated.

"It means you can use whatever fighting you have." Reborn as Elder Pao Pao explained. "On one condition. You fight in that boxing ring." He pointed to one nearby.

'_So is it boxing, or random things?_' Mira thought again as Ryohei totally agreed to the conditions made by Elder Pao Pao. When Ryohei got his gloves on, Mira dropped her jaw wide. '_So it is BOXING!_'

"No it's not. Just get in there, Shan Mira."

"Do you have any right in lecturing me or not!?" Mira retorted at the little toting baby.

"Do your best, Mira-chan. And you, Nii-chan," Kyoko supported Mira and her brother.

"Ikuze! Hurray, Hurray, Mira-chan!" Haru cheered as Mira got on the boxing ring.

'_They seem to support her 100%!?_' Tsuna shrieked in his thoughts as he saw that. Mira braced herself, wondering what this extreme guy could do to her. She kept a fighting stance, while Ryohei prepares for the fight.

"Battle…Start!" Elder Pao Pao shouted, and the fight started.

Ryohei charged at Mira, who ducked when he gave a punch. Mira then tripped him with her leg, and he fell.

"Nii-chan!" Kyoko shouted.

Mira then ran to the other side.

"Heh…Not bad.."Ryohei commented as he picked himself up.

"Oi, do you think this is fine!?" Tsuna yelled at Elder Pao Pao.

"It's nothing much. She had more than just that." Reborn pointed when Mira jumped over Ryohei.

"Eh? What the hell do you mean, Reborn!?" Tsuna demanded from his home tutor.

"That girl…she has combat abilities?" Gokudera stammered.

"Yup. But somehow, she blocked everything of my information system so I decided to research on her." Reborn informed the two of Mira's strangely appearance.

"FOR THAT REASON!? You don't think Mira is an enemy, do you?" Tsuna replied as Mira dodged Ryohei's punches.

Ryohei soon closed up on Mira. Mira then stretched the strings, getting out of the ring and entering it again without touching the ground through the strings. She soon slid past Ryohei and stood up. Ryohei turned behind, stunned to see such speed from a girl.

"Wow! Mira-san is awesome!" Kyoko exclaimed upon seeing that.

"Those are perfecto flexibility desu!" Haru complimented Mira's flexibility.

'_Oops, I overdid that._' Mira thought as she gently dodged another punch. Yamamoto was passing by when he saw Tsuna and Gokudera inside the Boxing Club. He enters and greeted Tsuna.

"Oh, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as Yamamoto walked to them.

"What's this? Mira-san is fighting senpai?" Yamamoto asked as he saw Mira grab Ryohei's wrist and pull him away from her.

"Nii-chan…"

Ryohei picked himself up again and shouted, "This is great! You're fighting to the extreme!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_Wh-what!? I'm not even hitting him for god's sake!_' Mira exclaimed in her mind, shocked that avoiding can even be counted as fighting. '_N-Nii-san…Mira is not fighting you, she's escaping you instead!_' Tsuna thought as he tilted his head in shock.

"OOHHH YEAH! I'M GETTING FIRED UP!"

Mira cringed as she walked further away from him. '_He's getting more paranoid!_' Mira shouted in her mind as Ryohei made a upper punch on her, who barely missed it. Suddenly, another punch came and hit Mira on the cheek. Mira almost fell out, and she grabbed the lines instantly. She balanced herself by standing with her hands. Everyone was stunned as she slides back inside.

"Wow…Mira-san unexpectedly seemed to be able to defeat Nii-san…But since when she can do all those?" Tsuna said after seeing that.

"That's baseball material!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

"That's not the problem, Yakyuu Baka!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Woah! That's really good, Mira-san! I never knew you are so good at acrobatics desu!" Haru exclaimed in shock.

'_At this rate, if I show off too much, I'd risk getting found and **assassinated**._' Mira thought since she had to find her way out of this mess. Reborn smirked, and Mira immensely found out that he wanted to see her combat abilities. She soon grabbed Ryohei's wrist and did the same thing as earlier, but only to gently hit on his nerves system, making him pass out.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted.

"Don't worry, I only made him pass out. He'll wake up in 10 seconds." Mira instantly informed everyone, and surprisingly, Ryohei woke up.

"TO THE EXTREME!!!! Who won?" Ryohei demanded.

'_HE TOTALLY FORGOT THAT HE LOST AND WAS FIGHTING HER!!!_'Tsuna yelled in his thoughts.

"Onii-chan! You were okay!"

"Of course, I won't die."

'_But I didn't kick him near the neck, which could lead to a death situation…_'Mira thought as she opened her mouth in shock. '_PLUS, I NEVER EVEN HIT HIM OF COURSE! WHY WOULD HE DIE FROM NOTHING BUT AN ATTACK ON HIS NERVE_ _SYSTEM_!?' Mira surprisingly shouted in her mind.

"The winner is Shan Mira. Sasagawa Ryohei has passed out and therefore considered defeated."

'_She just won without laying a single finger on him but his nerves…_'Tsuna opened his jaw in shock.

"Omedetto gozaimasu, Mira-chan!" Haru congratulated Mira, who scratched her head in embarrassment.

Kyoko walked up to her and looked at her sadly. But she spoke, "Mira-chan. Thank you for accepting my brother's request and prove, us girls don't need to be protected and can fight." She smiled at her.

Mira brightened up and said it was no problem.

"Now, let's eat cakes for this celebration!" Kyoko mentioned, and soon, Haru and Kyoko pushed Mira out of the boxing club and headed for the cake shop.

When they were outside and gone, Tsuna still wondered what Mira could be hiding.

"Well, that went well." Reborn commented, taking his guise off.

"How can you say that after all this?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn.

"Juudaime! I agree with Reborn that that girl is definitely suspicious." Gokudera noted.

"Why would you think that? Mira-san is just a ordinary girl!" Tsuna asked Reborn for an answer.

"Just like how she sees you as an ordinary boy, Dame Tsuna." Reborn instantly pointed.

"…" Tsuna uttered. '_She really thinks I'm THAT ordinary since the first time we met?!_'

"That's a total insult! Juudaime! Let me bomb the hell out of her!" Gokudera angrily demanded.

"Wait! Don't!" Tsuna shouted, trying to stop Gokudera from going on his rampage.

"Haha, how cheerful you two are." Yamamoto cheerfully commented.

"We're not socializing you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled in Yamamoto's face.

And so, the rest of the day was normal. Mira ate cakes with her two friends while Tsuna and company went with their normal routine…of course, which included Tsuna getting kicked by Reborn constantly. But, it showed that Mira is hiding something. What could it be, was a question asked by Tsuna and company.

End of Chapter 4

------------------------------------

**Wow, that was unexpected. Mira didn't beat him up but owned him with one action despite it not being a ONE-HIT- K.O. And no, Mira does not know that Tsuna is in the mafia at all, so she's not assassinating him. Besides, with her goddamn abilities, she could kill him already.  
Who is this 'She' Mira had referred to in her thoughts after Haru said "Let's Go!"? Is this 'She' an enemy? An ally? Who knows? And what did Mira mean when she could get assassinated by showing her secret? The next chapter will feature Bianchi, and soon, Mira will see Tsuna go Dying Will Mode and go around in boxers! I won't release the name, as it will change as it is being worked on.**

**I was gonna put cursing in there, but forgot that I freaking made this story a K+………..  
Thanks to the following reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter:  
Woopa**

**CH0C0CANDYZ for suggesting Mira beat Ryohei up. I am sorry that I have failed your expectations. But I assure you that Mira will beat Ryohei up sometime in upcoming chapters!  
**

**As said, Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bianchi's Poison Cooking

**A/N: Anyone realised that Mira keeps on alternating the honorific she adds whenever she calls Tsuna? Like, first, she called him Tsunayoshi-kun. Then later she called him Tsuna-san, so on and so on. Expect this, because I can't control it. By the way, you also must have noticed that Bianchi didn't seem to appear in the past 4 chapters. That's because she was in the Congo Basin, finding ingredients for her Poison Cooking. She returns in this one as promised.  


* * *

**A Visit to Namimori Chapter 5 – Bianchi's Poison Cooking

After making her way home, Mira was tired. Boy was it a tiring day for her after hanging out at Kyoko's for a study group. It was past dinner time and the children were watching television in the living room. Mira took off her shoes and neatly put them on the ground level. '_Seems like Nana had finished cooking and Tsuna is in his room._' Mira thought where she was wrong as she stepped on the floor level. Nana stood in front of her.

"Mira, where did you go? It was past dinner time!" Nana scolded Mira.

"Sorry, I went out with some friends." Mira explained.

Nana sighed. But she was glad that her friend's daughter made some friends after staying with her.

"It's fine that you go out, but why did you not tell me?" Nana asked with a frown.

"Well…it wasn't planned anyway." Mira replied with a swear drop.

"I was worried! That you could be lost and get kidnapped!" Nana worriedly told Mira.

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm a teenager, and why would my mother let me go overseas if I can't take care of myself?" Mira pointed, and she went up the stairs.

'_Loko-san. Your daughter is really smart and independent…Not like my No-Good son._' Nana thought as Mira climbed the stairs. Mira entered the room she is sharing with Nana and changed her clothes. She got in casual clothing and walked out after keeping her clothes neat. She walked down the stairs and Nana called her to eat. Mira obediently walked to the kitchen, where Nana served her a bowl of rice and some leftover vegetables.

"Mira-san, it's not much, but please, you must eat. You can't go to sleep with an empty stomach, can't you?" Nana told her and smiled.

'_Oh. She saw that I have not eaten yet…_'Mira thought eerily before sitting down.

"Well, if it's Nana-san, it would be an honour to eat your food. Itadakimasu!" Mira started eating.

Nana saw her happily eating and smiled. She soon remembered that Mira is from China, and would be very unfamiliar with Japanese cuisine.

"Hey, Mira-san."

"What is it, Nana-san?" Mira said after chewing her vegetables.

"Do you miss the food back in China?" Nana asked politely.

"Ano, I've been here for a few days, so just a little bit." Mira honestly replied.

"How about tomorrow, we prepare Chinese cuisine?" Nana suggested.

"Nana-san, you know how to prepare those?" Mira asked curiously.

"Well, I'm currently learning from cookbooks. Kyoko and Haru were fast learners and they liked cooking, they even agreed to come tomorrow to prepare food with me." Nana answered as she sat beside Mira.

"So, what do you think?" Nana asked for Mira's opinion.

Mira considered for a while. She can't ask for anymore from Nana, but since Nana insisted that she is homesick, she replied that it's fine.

"Besides, I also want to see my cooking skills." Mira told Nana, who was overjoyed.

Tsuna overheard the conversation, but he is not happy about something. No, it's not Kyoko or Haru he is talking about. He is talking about _Bianchi_ that he is worried about. He still remembered the Valentine's Day incident where Bianchi got Kyoko and Haru and made Valentine's Day chocolates. '_I wonder if Bianchi will join in and make Poison cooking…_' Tsuna thought in disgust as Mira hurried to finish her rice.

Reborn was standing nearby, and smirked. He does intend to make this complicated. The next day, Mira heads for school earlier than Tsuna. She was a little bit excited because she gets to cook today. At home, mostly her mother strictly refused to let her cook since once, Mira blew up the stove by adding in coal, mistaking it for ice and the chicken. She was skipping around as she entered the school. And she suddenly got overtaken by someone in boxers, who Mira recognises as Tsuna.

"Just now…That was Tsuna, right?" Mira asked as she stopped, standing there as Tsuna barged into the school.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he ran past her.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted too as he followed Gokudera.

'_I knew it for goddamn sake._' Mira's face changed from curiosity to grumpy. '_How that guy gets in underwear, I still don't know._' Mira thought as she continued to walk into the school. When she entered the classroom, some students were lying about, talking to each other happily and sitting at their seats, revising for today's test. She sat down beside Kyoko, who was chatting with Hana.

"Kyoko-san, I heard from Tsuna-san's mother that you're coming to cook with her, right?" Mira asked Kyoko, who nodded and smiled.

"Is Hana-san coming?" Mira asked again, pointing her question at Hana.

"I have to go for tuition, so I can't go." Hana replied rudely.

Mira was curious on what tuition Hana goes to. Kyoko then turned to her and told her Hana is going for tuition based on businesses.

"Wow. So young?" Mira was awed.

"Hana-san makes a good businesswoman after her mother." Kyoko commented and laughed a little.

Hana blushed, having being praised by her best friend.

"Well, I hope Hana can achieve her dream!" Mira supported Hana, who replied thanks and looked at something else.

After school, Mira walked home with Kyoko. Haru soon joins her and was chatting happily.

"Hello, Haru-san." Mira greeted and so did Kyoko.

"We're going to do Chinese cuisine today, are we?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep! I'll get the leftovers and give to my parents too!" Haru happily exclaimed.

"I'd also like to get Chinese food that could help Nii-san a lot." Kyoko mentioned.

"Well, there's more than just that." Mira told them and smiled.

The two were elated and jumped happily together as they reached the Sawada Residence. They entered, and Nana was expecting them. Suddenly, Kyoko and Haru took out bags of ingredients from nowhere.

"Woah, how did you get these from nowhere?!"Mira asked in shock.

"We've prepared, Sawada-san." Kyoko mentioned.

"Let's start cooking desu!" Haru announces, and the door opens.

The three turned to see Bianchi, who carried some of her foraged ingredients. Mira whispered into Haru's ear, asking who the woman is.

"She is Bianchi. She is a great cook." Haru replied happily.

Mira looked at Bianchi and knew that Bianchi is definitely, _NOT_ an ordinary cook, judging from the snakes and mushrooms popping out of the bag, '_Okay. Either she specializes in gothic cooking or something poisonous._' Mira thought as her eye twitched as the sight of the purple items Bianchi is carrying. A snake is even sliding in and out of the bags.

"Who is she?" Bianchi demanded since she saw Mira.

"Ara, Bianchi, this is Mira-chan desu!" Haru introduced Mira cheerfully.

"Mira-chan is from China, and will be staying here for a month." Kyoko added, dressed in an apron.

"Umm…Nice to meet you!" Mira bowed, and Bianchi smiled.

She knew this girl is perfectly harmless and the group started to cook. Tsuna reached home and lamented about his test. He suddenly saw the doors to the kitchen tightly locked. He fell down in despair, as if it was the end of the world.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!!" Tsuna painfully shouted.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's not like you're going to die." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna.

"Yeah, Juudaime. What's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

He followed him home just now. Tsuna sat up and looked at Gokudera honestly.

"Bianchi is cooking Chinese cuisine with Kaa-san, Kyoko-chan and Haru." Tsuna mentioned, causing Gokudera to freak out too.

"So…what do we do now, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Tsuna.

"How am I supposed to know…Since Mira is also with them?" Tsuna replied blatantly.

Inside the kitchen, everyone was cooking normally when Mira noticed that Bianchi is cooking purple things aside from the rest. Inside it was filled with worms, dead birds and a snake, and the sight almost made Mira puke.

"What's that, Bianchi?" Mira asked, curiously scanning the pot and its contents.

"It's cooking, made with dear love." Bianchi claimed and continued on cooking.

'_No matter how you freaking look at it, it doesn't remind me of cooking made with love as well…_'Mira thought in disgust as she analyzed the contents in the pot. She then returns to read the cookbook.

"Mira-chan, can you help me cut the carrots?" Kyoko asked.

"Okay." Mira went to Kyoko and cut the carrots for her.

"Wow, the dim sum is so great…Too bad we…" Nana's voice trailed off.

"Wait, you missed out the buns!?!" Mira interrupted.

"O-oops." Haru said.

Mira sighed and then continued cooking. After everyone cooked their dishes, they presented it at the table. Nana, Haru, Kyoko and Mira's were okay and Mira played a part in telling them the taste. Bianchi's, however, looked completely purple and freaked Mira out. But Haru and Kyoko looked at it as if it is normal.

"Hey, Bianchi. What do you call that?" Mira curiously inquired.

"It's called…The Chinese fried rice of Love!" Bianchi declared, making Kyoko and Haru clap.

'_WHAT!? I DON'T SEE ANY LOVE IN THAT!_' Mira exclaimed in her mind.

"Got a problem with that?" Bianchi asked.

"Uhh, no, really, no." Mira replied, not wanting to anger this person.

Unexpectedly, Dr. Shamal barged into the house and opened the kitchen door.

"Bianchi~~~~~~!" Dr. Shamal called.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mira shouted in shock upon seeing the pervert making kissing actions and perverted acts.

"You again!" Bianchi yelled and she started to run.

Dr. Shamal started to chase Bianchi and she was out of the house.

"Wow. That was unexpected." Mira commented after a period of silence went by.

Tsuna found the door to the kitchen open and entered it. There, he found a feast of Chinese cuisine all over the table. Although, the octopus dishes and the purple dishes made him feel like wanting to puke while the normal dishes made him feel like eating them.

"Hi Tsuna-san." Mira greeted him.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru! And Mira, where did Bianchi go?" Tsuna asked the three girls who were wearing aprons.

"Dr. Shamal came and chased her out." Mira told him briefly.

"Great…more trouble." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, Tsuna-kun please gives our food a try." Kyoko asked, holding out a plate of Hainanese Chicken to him.

"Yeah! Tsuna-san must be hungry!" Haru exclaimed and held out a plate of fried rice.

Suddenly, Lambo came in and took a plate with a mountain of meatballs. He ran out and started eating in the living room.

"Lambo! Those are not yours!" I-Pin shouted.

"Bleh! They're not yours either!" Lambo retorted at her.

"Everyone is equal!" I-Pin claimed.

"No way!" Lambo refused and ran off with the plate.

"You two, stop fighting." Tsuna told them when they ran in circles.

"Eh? Aneki de doko(Where's big sister?)?" Gokudera asked.

"Like I said, she got chased out by Dr. Shamal." Mira tiredly told him.

"Did anyone call for me?" Bianchi happily said behind Gokudera.

Everyone turned to the person behind Gokudera.

"A-aneki!" Gokudera shouted before he fainted completely.

Mira blinked her eyes in confusion. '_W-what the hell just happened? Gokudera just fainted in front of his…sister?_' Mira thought as she was very confused. Tsuna then took a bite on one of the foods after Kyoko and Haru tasted the dishes Bianchi cooked. Immediately, the three fainted, with Tsuna upon finding out that Bianchi swapped the dishes.

"Ara? You three must have eaten too much and got a stomach ache!" Nana told them, and Mira opened her jaw in shock.

'_For god damn sake, that is not the problem!_' Mira thought before Bianchi tapped her.

"Here's my cooking." Bianchi pushed the dish onto her, forcing Mira to taste it.

"M-me?" Mira asked, pointing at herself.

"Then who else?" Bianchi asked her.

"Oh my god." Mira said, and a scream could be heard through the house.

Mira fainted and the other three who tasted Bianchi's cooking were also in the same state. Reborn smirked as he saw this. Gokudera then tried to wake up and go to his beloved Juudaime but Bianchi puts her face in front of him, and he failed to remain conscious and therefore fainted again. Nana saw the situation and ignorantly thought that the five just had a stomach ache. She then went on cooking.

"Ara, children these days are really energetic." Nana commented as she cut the lettuce.

"Of course, Maman." Reborn said while the five lied there, unable to move.

It might be a nice Poison Cooking Day indeed. But what happened to our dear Dr. Shamal? Let's go and see where he is. Near the school, Dr Shamal was trapped in between the wedge of the broken wall. Wait, how did he get there? He's an assassin, remember? Oh wait…Bianchi stuck sticky poison cooking on the wedge and on Dr. Shamal's clothes!

"Bianchi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Dr Shamal cried as he tried to get out.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**Mira, you'll find out very soon why Tsuna gets in boxers! So yeah…I couldn't think of anything this time though…I tried to finish this as fast as I could. This is probably it. Maybe the next chapter, we should see Tsuna's Dying Will. Okay, read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dying Will Tsuna in underwear

**Okay here's Chapter 6. I try to finish this and continue on to the next chapter! This time, Tsuna shows up in Dying Will Mode! Sorry to have delayed what you have wanted Mira to see! Read and Review please! Onegai Shimasu! And the effects of Bianchi's Poison Cooking are horrid, really. Nah Just made them up.  


* * *

**A Visit to Namimori Chapter 6 – The Dying Will

"Oh my god! You shot him!" Mira screamed as Tsuna lands on the floor with a thump.

Reborn smiled after Mira said that.

"Why are you smiling after…" Mira stopped as she saw Tsuna getting larger.

"REBORNNNN!" I'LL GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" He exploded.

"EHH!? Tsuna-san has this kind of personality!? AND WHY DID YOU STRIP IN PUBLIC!?" Mira yelled in shock, and the fact that he got in underwear totally freaked her out.

She fell back in shock as the guy in underwear with the flame on his head started running off. Today was no longer a normal day. What happened earlier? Let's rewind!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose up in the dark morning that lighted up. Mira woke up and quickly covered her mouth as she sneezed. The dish made by Bianchi had forced Mira to vomit several times and she had to drink a lot of herb water she bought recently. She panted heavily. Next time, she has to avoid Bianchi and the other two girls were unharmed, except that Kyoko and Haru had eight hours of stomach ache.

Tsuna was no different. He is having nightmares, gets kicked by Reborn and never ending stomach aches. Mira stood up and tumbled heavily, since the dish made her feel so drunk. '_That woman… Why did she have to make me drunk with poison? Is it because she's suspicious of me too?_' Mira thought as she slowly walked to the closet.

She opened it and got dressed very slowly. Mira could not get even faster. '_Next time, I'm going to order some Inui Juice for Bianchi to drink!_' Mira angrily gritted her teeth as she leaned on the closet. Mira held her head. She is feeling dizzy and might not be able to walk to school, or crawl there by all means.

"Perhaps I should get some treatment for this poison. Jeez, Nana-san is just too dense." Mira walked to the drawer where she kept her belongings.

She opened it and took out a pill. Mira held it up to her shoulder level. '_Seriously, I didn't expect that I had to consume this._' Mira pondered if she should use it.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Mira puts the pill back into the drawer.

Mira yawned as she stepped down the stairs. Nana was cooking breakfast and Bianchi is already eating. Mira sat down and felt her head.

"Mira-san, are you okay?" Bianchi asked.

"Thanks to _someone's _cooking, I vomited at least seventeen times! And now I clearly almost had a stinging headache!" Mira complained as she slumped her head onto the table.

"Mira-san, that's what you get for eating too much." Nana lamented and smiled.

"Nana-san! That's not what I meant!" Mira stood up and rebelled.

"Convincing her is futile, Shan Mira." Bianchi made a evil grin.

Mira stood her ground and sat down. '_It seems she sees me as a threat too…_' Mira frowned at that fact as Nana served her breakfast. Mira started eating while Bianchi stood up.

"Where are you going, Bianchi?" Nana asked kindly.

"I'm going out for a walk. Bye." Bianchi said, angering Mira even more.

'_I'm starting to think Tsuna is really involved with dangerous people…How can he just have a baby tutor and weird people around him?_' Mira thought as she pushed the rice around on her plate.

"Mira-san, stop playing with your food and eat them." Nana said as she saw Mira doing it.

Mira did not answer and lands her head at the table with a 'bonk'.

"I'm done for…" Mira commented when Tsuna came in, yawning loudly.

"Maybe Mira should stay at home today." Nana said as she touched Mira's forehead. "It seems like you have a faint fever from yesterday."

Mira still had her head on the table. '_And whose fault is that?_' She thought as Tsuna started eating. Nana pours a glass of water and puts it beside Mira on the table.

"Here's a glass of water. Drink it and it'll clear your mind." Nana suggested to the almost sleeping Mira.

"A-arigato…Nana-san." Mira said as she slowly reached out for the glass of water.

She raised her head and drank the glass of water. She finished it and puts it on the table.

"This type of water is really clear! Where did you get it?" Mira commented, and she is completely free from the effects of the poison cooking.

"Ara, Tsu-kun's father sent me a package of 10 bottles of mineral water that is believed to be very of high quality when you put it in the freezer. I guess it really works!" Nana explained and smiled.

"Tsuna-san doesn't need the water too?" Mira mentioned, and Tsuna stopped eating.

Nana replied to Mira that Tsuna will need it one day, not now.

"Oh, I see…" Mira said and Tsuna still looked at them for what they are talking about. "What is it, Tsuna-san?" Mira asked when she noticed him looking at his mother and her.

"No, nothing at all." Tsuna replied instantly and turned to eating his dish.

"Tsu-kun, do you really drink it?" Nana asked him sweetly.

"No, not really. I don't need it anyway." Tsuna insisted and ate a bite.

Mira saw this and told Nana she doesn't want to eat anymore. She stood up and yawned. Mira turned to Tsuna.

"Do you want to go to school now? It's going to be late soon, Tsuna-san." She said and walked off.

'_And I hope today has nothing ridiculous._' Mira thought as Reborn smirked, who she did not see. She puts on her shoes and walked out of the house. Mira stopped after a while. '_Wait. If he reads minds…don't tell me that kid…is going to torture me too…_' Mira thought instantly as Tsuna catches up with her.

"Mira-san!" Tsuna called.

"Tsuna-san. I thought you're gonna slack there and get in underwear, don't you?" Mira lamented sarcastically.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, making a sweat drop.

'_Did she see me in my Dying Will Mode?_' He thought as he made several sweat drops.

"Excuse me, but 'What do you mean?', come on! Every time I got to school on time, I see someone who ran past me in…" Mira stopped as she saw Reborn.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted with a salute.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled immediately.

Mira started to get frightened. '_One, that baby either do something weird or two, he'll make me see something that'll make me die of laughter._' She considered if she should run now or stay. Mira soon glanced at her watch impatiently.

"We might be late for school if we keep on staying here. Can we go now, Tsuna-san?" Mira said as she turned her back on him and started walking off.

"Wait, Shan Mira." Reborn said as Leon climbed onto his hand turned into a gun.

Mira turned to see the two, and said, "What is it….." She stopped when she saw Reborn holding a gun and pointed at Tsuna's head.

She blinked in confusion and thought. '_What the heck did that baby want?_' Reborn then shot the Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna's forehead and he got shot.

"Oh my god! You shot him!" Mira screamed as Tsuna lands on the floor with a thump.

Reborn smiled after Mira said that.

"Why are you smiling after…" Mira stopped as she saw Tsuna getting larger.

"REBORNNNN!" I'LL GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!" He exploded.

"EHH!? Tsuna-san has this kind of personality!? AND WHY DID YOU STRIP IN PUBLIC!?" Mira yelled in shock, and the fact that he got in underwear totally freaked her out.

She fell back in shock as the guy in underwear with the flame on his head started running off. Today was no longer a normal day. Mira soon saw Tsuna disappear and realised he dropped his bag.

"Oh. He stripped himself and dropped his bag...OH WAIT! What the heck am I being so calm here for! I need to get to school and give this back!" Mira flinched as she took his bag and sprinted off.

'_And I'll need to buy sunglasses._' Mira thought as she ran off. '_How that guy become like that freaks out!_' Mira felt like she was tortured by the looks of a boy in underwear as she turned left at a junction. Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking down the street.

"Why do I have to go to school with you, Yakyuu Baka!" Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto.

"We got no choice. Besides, your house and mine are on the same route to school so it's unavoidable!" Yamamoto cheerfully explained.

"You idiot!" Gokudera hissed at him again.

Suddenly, they saw Tsuna run in front them and sped off.

"J-Juudaime?"

"Oh, it's Tsuna! Man when he gets in underwear, he's pretty awesome!" Yamamoto commented as they stopped.

"Of course!" Gokudera bellowed at Yamamoto's head.

"Wait! Tsuna-san, you left your bag behind!" A voice came up from behind them.

Mira stopped by them and panted heavily. Running with two heavy bags are really tiring.

"Mira-san, why do you have Tsuna's bag?" Yamamoto asked.

"He suddenly stripped and ran at high speed." Mira told them coldly.

"He stripped?" Yamamoto was confused by Mira's words.

The school bell rung loudly, echoing through the streets.

"Oh no! That's the school bell!" Mira shouted and the three ran into the school immediately.

They just made it when the school bell ended and a second later, a latecomer was caught. Hibari appeared and beat the latecomer up. After beating the latecomer up, he then looked at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mira. Gokudera took out his dynamites in self defense.

"You three are lucky this time. I'll let you off with a warning but if you come late again…" Hibari then took out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

'_THIS GUY IS FRIGHTENING!_'Mira yelled in her thoughts. The three turned their back on him and walked into the school. There, they saw Tsuna beind ridiculed by the fellow students. They were laughing out loud.

"Kora!" Gokudera yelled and defend Tsuna. "Whoever laughs or insults the Juudaime will never be forgiven!" He declared, and his female classmates were awed and cheered for him.

"Oi…let's go." The boys said and ran off.

Mira, who ignorantly walked up the stairs and entered the classroom, found this incident to be very traumatising. Especially for what had happened to Tsuna. '_Just now…What bullet did that baby shoot at Tsuna? Underwear bullet?_' Mira thought as she sat down, distracted by her thoughts.

'_You're greatly mistaken, Shan Mira._' Reborn thought as he stood at the window. Mira looked up when Tsuna entered the classroom in his uniform. '_Oh. He brought a spare didn't he…wait, I forgot that I still have his bag~!_' Mira thought as she lifted up Tsuna's bag, opening her jaw in shock.

"That's my…bag!" Tsuna shouted and pointed at what Mira was holding.

Gokudera charged at her and snatched the bag.

"Kora! How did you have your hands on Juudaime's bag!?" Gokudera rudely inquired Mira, who blinked her eyes consistently.

"He dropped it after he stripped." Mira answered nonchalantly.

The whole classroom remained silent after hearing Mira's words. They were stunned and kept quiet. A dust ball ran past the silence. No one dared to speak and Tsuna was already covering his face in embarrassment. '_She thought that I stripped after getting short with the Dying Will Bullet?!_' He thought.

Yamamoto broke the silence. "Maa, maa, its okay in the end, isn't it?" He patted on Tsuna's shoulder.

'_That's not the problem, Yamamoto!_' Tsuna thought in shock as the two entered the classroom and sat in their seats quietly. The whole class were staring at Tsuna blankly as Gokudera returned Tsuna's bag. Class started and Hana asked Mira what actually had happened.

"Please don't ask. You don't want to know." Mira told her and made a pleading face.

'_WHY DOES THIS HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME!?_' Mira wanted to shout that out, but that's really impossible. She banged her head on the table. Today was definitely a horrible day ever. What else could possibly go wrong, Mira asked. During break, the three girls got onto the rooftop as always, like their usual daily routine.

But there, they see Hibari Kyouya lying on the ground. He was yawning when Hibird called for him and landed on Hibari's head. He stretched and woke up. Hibari soon saw the three girls standing by the door, holding their bentos and eating it constantly. They couldn't go near him and just sit there to eat.

"What are you three doing?" Hibari demanded from a distance.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Mira said instantly, hoping not to arouse his suspicion.

"Well, we shouldn't be interrupting, so we better go back." Kyoko said and the three went down.

Hibari turned to watching the sky. "Hmph, what herbivores they are." He commented and continued napping.

The three walked so fast and stopped. They panting and finished their bentos.

"Phew, we avoided him." Hana said, perspiring heavily.

"Great, we can choke ourselves to death!" Mira shouted.

"Mira-san!"

The three looked up to see Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were walking towards them.

"Oh, it's you, Tsuna." Mira said.

"K-kyoko-chan, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, we are spending time together." Hana answered rudely.

Ignoring the situation, Gokudera bellowed at Mira.

"Hey, what business do you have with the Juudaime!?" He demanded from her.

"Hey, don't be rude, Gokudera Hayato-san! Do you know any manners?" Mira retorted in anger.

"I don't care!" Gokudera shouted and took out his dynamites.

"Listen. What kind of right-hand man would never ask for his boss' opinions and always misunderstood his orders!? I say, it's you! Don't you ever dare try picking up a fight with me, or else I'll tell you the reality you're doing. Everyone hates reality, and so do you." Mira threatened Gokudera, pushing him and everyone was stunned at her reply.

She walked off immediately, and Kyoko chased her, worried for her well-being. Hana followed her and Gokudera dropped his dynamites in despair. Tsuna tried to comfort him and turned in the direction Mira went in. '_I never knew that Mira was capable of saying something dark…What had got into her?_' Tsuna thought and was worried.

* * *

**Lol. That was funny. Btw, I took the sentence "When Tsuna gets in underwear, he's pretty awesome." That was said by Yamamoto from the anime. And the thing owned. Plus the scene where everyone went silent after Mira said that. Next chapter…what content am I going to focus on…Lambo and the Ten Year Bazooka! Great! But the end sounded like the three girls are like gangsters…I am such a failure….Anyway, Read and Review de Onegai Shimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ten Year Bazooka

**Here's Chapter 7, the Ten Year Bazooka! Two encounters with the Ten Year Bazooka, Mira meets Adult Lambo and I-Pin and learn some information about the Ten Year Bazooka. Apparently, when Tsuna came back from the TYL arc, he had nightmares about the thing itself.**

* * *

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 7 – The Ten Year Bazooka

Mira was walking to a classmate's home after school. It had been two weeks since she arrived in Japan. Yesterday was Tsuna 'stripping' in front of her, the day before that, Mira was tortured by Bianchi's Poison Cooking. What's next? Exploding kids? Mira soon stopped when she saw a horn poking from the side of the pole.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. Lambo, a nice little calf…" Lambo sang, making his 'awkward and proud' appearance in front of Mira.

"Oh. It's you." Mira ignored Lambo and walked past him.

Lambo was hurt by that and turned to a small corner.

"To-le-rate!" He cried and searched for something in his hair.

"Oh I wonder what this is." Lambo took out a hand grenade.

Mira still ignored him, not knowing that Lambo pulled out the pin and threw the hand grenade at her. Suddenly, Mira met her classmate and the classmate pointed at the hand grenade in panic. Mira turned to see the pink hand grenade and caught it. She analyzed the thing while her classmate is still frightened.

"This thing is a fake." Mira said and threw it away. "Let's go, Yamashiro-san." Mira told her classmate as they left.

The hand grenade then punched Lambo and an explosion occurred ten seconds later.

"Did you hear that!?" Mira's classmate panicked.

"Nah, probably someone destroyed the whole school." Mira joked to make her classmate frightened.

"Who destroyed the school?" Hibari asked. He was nearby for sure.

The two were stunned by that voice. They slowly turned behind. Hibari then demanded from Mira again.

"Hi-Hibari-san, I was just joking!" Mira replied and Hibari closed up on her.

"If someone damages the school, I'll blame you for it." Hibari told Mira and left.

Mira frowned. '_He must be born in Namimori Middle School or something. Seriously, I doubt Hibari really is treating the place like a shrine._' Mira thought and she left with her classmate. After spending her studying group with her classmate, Mira walked home and found it quiet. _Very _quiet. Suddenly, Lambo flew out and Mira slapped him to the stone fence unconsciously. Her hand was pointing at the direction of Lambo when Tsuna came out.

"Where did Lambo go?" Tsuna asked Mira, looking around.

Mira pointed left, and Tsuna turned to see Lambo hit aside into the wall. Lambo fell out and cried loudly. Mira felt pissed off while Tsuna made a sweat drop. '_I think what she did to Lambo was too overboard._' Tsuna thought as he twitched his eyes in response. Mira sighed as Lambo kept on crying before entering the house.

Tsuna had to pacify Lambo and turned to look at Mira, who went into the kitchen. '_I wonder what had got into Mira's mind lately._' Tsuna thought behind Lambo pulled his shirt. Mira took off her shoes and stepped into the kitchen.

"Ara, you're home, Mira. How's your day at school?" Nana cheerfully asked.

"It was great, Nana-san." Mira answered with a smile.

"I see. Mira, I want to ask you something." Nana told her as she stopped cutting carrots.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Can you take care of Lambo for me?" Nana requested from Mira.

"Ehh?" Mira whined.

"Mira can do it, if she is your friend's daughter." Reborn added.

"That's great! You really resemble me of Yoko!" Nana happily judged Mira, who sighed in defeat.

'_Let's conclude that the baby is good a deceiving others…Except Tsuna maybe._' Mira thought in disgust as she turned to look at the window. She wondered how things were going on at her place. When she left her home, she was not sure why people are following her. Mira decided to go up and change.

She stepped up the staircase and heard explosions coming from Tsuna's room. '_What was that?_' She asked herself when the ground shook again with another explosion.

"Lambo! Stop throwing hand grenades around!" Tsuna tried to discipline Lambo.

"Lambo don't want to!" Lambo happily refused.

'…_So was the pink grenade from earlier a real one!?_' Mira pondered. '_But I was sure the thing is just a mere toy…_' Mira then remembered the explosion her classmate told her about. '_Oh…__**that**__ explosion…_' Mira made her face palm at herself. Mira then went to open the door to Tsuna's room.

Lambo was crying while Tsuna is having lessons with Reborn.

"What are you guys doing?" Mira asked the two, ignoring Lambo again.

"I'm teaching Tsuna what is a pie chart." Reborn said.

'_WHAT? Tsuna doesn't know what is a pie chart?!_' Mira was shocked. Then she saw the baby and the boy at the coffee table.

"Tsuna…Is the baby your so-called hell home tutor?" Mira queried Tsuna, and pointed at Reborn.

"Of course. I am the home tutor Reborn. I'm raising Tsuna to be the Vongola Tenth." Reborn said it nonchalantly.

Mira opened her jaw in shock. '_Is Tsuna retarded enough to be taught by a baby!?_' She exclaimed in her mind and remained shock. She really didn't think about the Vongola part, though.

"Reborn! Can you please stop telling her?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn.

Mira sighed. First, the person who is in front of her is a wimp. Second, the wimp gets shot and strips into underwear hero. Third, the person who shoots the wimp into that crazy mode is a baby who's not even close to the age of 1. Mira is speechless for what is going on in the Sawada household and YET, Nana still doesn't know anything about it.

Lambo then charged at Reborn suddenly, and got slammed in the wall brutally. And the cow starts crying again, which Tsuna tried to block his ears to the crying sound.

"To…le…rate!" Lambo stammered. "I can't!" Lambo shouted and dug into his hair to bring out a purple Bazooka.

"It's the Ten Year Bazooka!" Tsuna said.

"Oh my god. How the hell does that super long thing fit in his hair!" Mira shouted and pointed at the thing.

Lambo shot himself with the Ten Year Bazooka and pink gas appeared. From it, a shadow of a man appeared.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna said when the shadow showed itself.

He was wearing cow print clothes and looked like a gentleman. Mira blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Who is he?" Mira asked Tsuna nonchalantly.

"He's the…earlier 5 year old Lambo just now." Tsuna hesitated to answer Mira.

"What?" Mira said.

"He's Lambo who is ten years later." Tsuna explained.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mira asked again.

"Hello young Vongola. It seems my child self has misbehaved again. Oh, who is this?" Adult Lambo greeted.

"Mira-san, this is Lambo who is from ten years later." Tsuna tried to answer it in a normal way.

"Tsuna-san. Are you playing tricks with me? How does one travel time!?" Mira demanded a more specific explanation from the boy in front of her.

"It's no lie, Mira-san. The Ten Year Bazooka switches the target and their ten years later self for five minutes in different times." Adult Lambo explained.

Mira thought '_Like hell I would believe him._' because, this cow person in front of her is a stranger and if he is Lambo, he should be a cry baby too.

"I don't believe you. If you want to prove that you were the Lambo from before, cry." Mira demanded, as she believes that the man himself is faking being mature.

"But I don't cry…" Adult Lambo was kicked by Reborn, who said, "You do."

'_How…cruel…_' Tsuna thought as Adult Lambo fell with a thud. Adult Lambo soon started crying like a cry baby. '_Eeek, ten years later and he can't control his tears…What a useless guy._' Mira thought as Adult Lambo kept crying. She turned to Reborn, thinking, '_But this baby is scary to no end._'

Five minutes passed and Lambo came back. He was munching on some candies and happily talking nonsense.

"Mira. Would you please leave the room?" Reborn asked.

"Why?" Mira asked, suddenly bewildered by this question.

"Because I am going to launch a NASA shuttle here." Reborn answered her with a smirk.

"Oh…Wait a minute! Is that even possible!?" Mira shouted at Reborn about the irony.

"Anything is possible, Shan Mira." Reborn said.

"Would you please stop calling me by my full name?" Mira bellowed at Reborn.

"But…But…" Reborn said in a puppy face.

'_Geh…He's faking the puppy face!_' Mira thought and stepped back in fear. Puppy face is a deadly weapon.

"I'm leaving." Mira said and left.

She closed the door and the ground shook again. Mira heard a plea for help and ignored it. '_I got to change my clothes first…_' Mira thought and headed to Nana's room. (How do I say it…She shares the room with Nana btw.) Changing into normal clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror again. This time, the shadow earlier did not appear as Nana opened the door immediately.

"Mira. It's time for lunch." Nana reminded her.

"Oh. Okay." Mira replied and she followed Nana to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Lambo running around with I-Pin. Lambo slams into the wall, and the Ten Year Bazooka popped out. '_That's not possible. From the impact, I doubt that the thing flies out of his hair, seriously, if the hair is messy and all._' Mira thought as the Ten Year Bazooka lands on both Lambo and I-Pin. The thing shoots and pink poof appeared.

"Ara, how energetic the children are!" Nana said and went to cooking after she found out that she is missing something.

'_Oh. Well, I guess it's only that guy who…_' Mira stopped at that point when she meets a Chinese girl who is wearing white clothes and holding onto a ramen box. Tsuna comes down to find the two of them in the living room. Then, the Chinese girl noticed Tsuna and Mira.

"Sawada-san! Where am I? I need to get the ramen to Kawahira-san before it gets soggy!"

"Calm down, Adult I-Pin." Tsuna told Adult I-Pin, who was panicking with her ramen.

"What!? That's I-Pin!?" Mira exclaimed in shock. Apparently, it did not occur to her that I-Pin was a beautiful lady and a ramen delivery girl.

I-Pin noticed Mira and went to her.

"Ah! Mira-san! Am I at the Sawada household?" Adult I-Pin asked.

"Uh…yeah, you are." Mira replied, stunned as she is looking at Adult I-Pin's forehead. (Since she never knew that a forehead would shrunk, LOL.)

"This is bad! I need to hurry to Kawahira-san!" Adult I-Pin turned her back on Mira and ran off.

"What…just happened?" Mira asked, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Hello, we meet again, young Vongola." Adult Lambo greeted again.

Just this moment, enters Bianchi from the kitchen. She was holding plates with her Poison Cooking on it. She was eyeing her cookies when she saw Adult Lambo. Her calm face transformed into an angry face.

"Romeo!" Bianchi bellowed and dropped her plates.

"Gahh!" Adult Lambo starts to run upon seeing Bianchi's angry face.

"Huh? That guy is Romeo?" Mira asked, pointing at Adult Lambo.

"Mira-san! That's Adult Lambo, not Romeo! Bianchi just mistook him for her ex- boyfriend!" Tsuna shouted as Bianchi gets out her poisonous pizza cutters and starts chasing Adult Lambo. He ran out of the house.

"Now what do we do!? Someone do something!" Tsuna started ruffling his hands on his hair, panicking.

"You do something." Reborn said.

The two turned to the little baby, and Leon turned into a gun. Mira starts get freaked out and steps back. And so, Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet. Tsuna landed with a thud and Mira turned to Reborn.

"What did you just shoot?" Mira demanded from the baby.

"The Dying Will Bullet." Reborn replied as a dying will flame appeared from Tsuna's forehead.

"Dying Will Bullet? What is…?" Mira stopped when she saw Tsuna standing up in underwear and with blanked out eyes.

"STOP BIANCHI IF I WERE TO DIE!" Dying Will Tsuna declared and ran off at the speed, of light.

"That?" Mira ended her words and fainted.

Reborn smirked. Nana then came in and saw Mira on the floor.

"Ara, Mira, what happened to you?" Nana kneeled down and tried to wake Mira up.

Mira had too much shocks for the week and have to rest. Her eyes and hands twitched to prove this. Later in the afternoon, Mira woke up and went down the stairs to the living room. There, she sees the kids playing there. '_So…was it a dream?_' Mira thought.

"No it isn't." Reborn added.

"Wahh! Don't scare me like that!" Mira freaked out and fell.

"You deserve it." Reborn told her.

"Do I have to deserve being scared from a baby!?" Mira shouted at Reborn.

Fuuta then appeared in the corridor.

"Apparently, Mira-nee-chan is ranked 77th of 'easily scared of babies'." Fuuta analyzed and wrote it in his ranking book.

'_Again with the rankings..._' Mira made a sweat drop.

"But don't worry; Mira-nee-chan. Tsuna-ni is at the top of the same ranking." Fuuta also mentioned.

'…_I have no words._' Mira thought as she was speechless.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**Lol, poor Mira. I guess seeing Tsuna hit by the Dying Will Bullet the second time makes her faint. Third time's the charm, they say. Next chapter…I'm not sure what to write for the time being. Read and Review de Onegai Shimasu! Please Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dino

**Anyone found out that Mira has a habit of twitching her eye every time? Read and Review de Onegai Shimasu! And the secret Mira has been hiding is close to be revealed! She is acting really strange, but why? If you want to know, find the hints in the chapter. And, FYI, Mira had brown hair and blue eyes. This chapter has been rushed.  
**

* * *

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 8 – Dino

Mira and Tsuna were walking home from school. While they stopped by the shopping district to pick up some things for Nana, Gokudera caught up with them. Taking his chance to interrogate Mira, Gokudera came up on her when Tsuna crossed the road to get some flour first.

"Oh. It's you." Mira said blatantly and looked to the other side.

"Who the heck are you and why are you socializing with the Juudaime!?" Gokudera demanded from her.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Juudaime, Juudaime, are you insane!?" Mira retorted, annoyed by Gokudera's rude attitude.

"Don't lie. I know that you're one of those Mafia pawns sent to kill Juudaime." Gokudera continued cornering her.

"What on earth are you talking about? Mafia? Heck, do I look like an Italian to you?" Mira angrily asked.

"There's also the Chinese Mafia of course!" Gokudera replied.

"Even so, I would have killed him already if I was sent to kill him, Gokudera Hayato-san!" Mira pointed.

"Che, don't lie. Reborn-san said you're suspicious, coming out of nowhere, and having no information on you sounds like you're hiding something." Gokudera blurted out all what Reborn had told him.

"Gokudera Hayato. Please stay out of my business and consider the fact that Tsuna is across the road." Mira has a point. Gokudera cannot do bad things in front of his beloved Tenth.

Reborn was nearby and Tsuna can't wait anymore. He had to stop Mira and Gokudera from bickering. He started to cross the road when Mira noticed something is wrong. She ducked under Gokudera's punch, and ran up the traffic light pole. Gokudera was stunned and Reborn looked at Mira. '_F…she's fast!_' Gokudera thought as Mira ran fast.

Mira ran up the traffic pole and ran on it. She then jumped at the end of the mounted traffic lights and pushed Tsuna and herself out of an upcoming car's range. The two landed at the shop front with some scratches. Mira was standing on her hands, which were grabbing at Tsuna's sore shoulders. She got off him and Gokudera came rushing towards Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Are you okay!?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied and Gokudera helped him up.

"What did you do!?" Gokudera demanded from Tsuna's saviour.

"I just got him out of the way, unreliable so-called right hand man." Mira rudely said and left with the groceries.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, I'm fine. I have to go home before Kaa-san starts preparing lunch." Tsuna coaxed the impatient and groggy Gokudera.

"If you say so…then I'll do so, Juudaime." Gokudera calmed down.

Tsuna sighed and went on to catch up with Mira. Gokudera followed, and the three ran back home. Mira reached home first, she saw many people in black suits surrounding the Sawada Residence. '_Okay…Am I at the wrong house?_' Mira thought, holding her groceries.

"Mira-san!" Tsuna caught up with her and panted.

"You're such poor runner. In fact, you do suck at it." Mira commented bluntly.

'_Oh come on! Did I ask for the poor abilities?_' Tsuna thought instantly after Mira made the insulting comment about his legs.

"Anyway, who are those guys surrounding your house?" Mira asked, pointing at the people in suits.

"Don't tell me…Dino-san is here?" Tsuna stammered.

"Huh? Dino-san? Who is he?" Mira asked.

"Boss of the Cavallone Family." Gokudera mentioned. "Don't you know anything about the Families, Mafia pawn!?" He insulted.

'_Gokudera-kun! Why is he calling Mira a Mafia pawn? Surely she isn't here to assassinate me._' Tsuna thought, considering that Mira is an innocent bystander. Suddenly, Dino's bodyguards stared at them. Frightened, Mira rushed through the crowd and slammed the door.

"Wait! Mira-san!" Tsuna called, but Mira ignored him.

"What kind of people does Tsuna knows for goddamn sake!?" Mira exclaimed.

"First, his friend call him the Tenth, second, he knows people from the Mafia! And third, his home tutor is scary!" Mira summed up when Nana came into the corridor.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Nana asked as Mira handed her the groceries.

"Nana-san! What's with all those people outside?" Mira shouted, pointing at the door.

"They're Dino's friends."

"Dino? Who is he?" Mira asked.

"Tsuna's friend." Nana blatantly replied. She was happy of the friend.

Mira twitched her eye. '_I hope this 'Dino' is NOT a dinosaur because of his bodyguards and the name._' Mira thought, since Dino sounded like Dinosaur and should the bodyguards behave like one, she's doomed. They were in the kitchen, yet again preparing food.

She watched Nana cook as she sat at the table. Suddenly, Lambo jumped at her head, making Mira jerk forward, and it was followed by I-Pin after Lambo jumps into the air. Mira started to feel angry, at the fact that the children treated her as a pillow. '_And the children really annoy me._' Mira thought and finally slept on the table, putting her arms around her head, lying on the table. While Tsuna and Gokudera got to Tsuna's bedroom, Dino was talking with Reborn.

"I tried to get information on what you requested, but no such thing appeared in our database." Dino told Reborn of what he had.

"Dino-san! Why are your bodyguards surrounding my house again?" Tsuna demanded from the handsome 22 year old man.

"No apparent reason, my little brother." Dino smiled.

'_He looks like a model who is posing for a magazine!_' Tsuna exclaimed in his thoughts as Dino's smile had a sparkle.

"So…" Dino stood up. "Where's this suspicious person?" He asked.

"Thanks to your bodyguards, she ran into the kitchen for refuge." Gokudera scoffed.

"Oh…I must have frightened him with my bodyguards." Dino scratched his head.

"Wait a minute! You find Mira suspicious?" Tsuna asked the three people in his room, aside from the bodyguards.

"Well…Juudaime…to tell you the truth, I find that Chinese girl really suspicious." Gokudera expressed his feelings.

"Not really. I just wanted to get more information on her." Reborn said without changing his calm expression.

"I don't know anything about her, Tsuna." Dino answered.

'_That's obvious, Dino, since you have not met Mira yet…_' Tsuna was still stunned by Dino's answer. Dino stood up and stretched.

"Can we meet this friend of yours, Tsuna?" Dino requested.

"Uhh…sure." Tsuna said. Why do they have to ask for permission from him anyway? Mira is not under his custody for goddamn sake!

They went into the kitchen, where Mira is still sleeping on the table. Lambo and I-Pin were playing on the table, chasing each other while Nana cooked. '_How does Mira sleeps in this situation?_' Tsuna thought, thinking Mira is deaf as the kids were screaming. Mira heard their steps, opening her eyes. They were red, but turned back to blue and she stretched out. Good thing no one saw her eyes.

Mira turned behind and saw Tsuna with a blonde 22 year old man.

"Is that Dino? He looks like a model." Mira queried.

"Umm…yeah, he is Dino." Tsuna said as Mira analyzed Dino's build.

Mira pondered about something and Dino felt weird that a little girl is eyeing him.

"Is he a klutz like you?" Mira finally asked, stunning the two.

"Hmm…you have some good deduction there. Dino is clumsy all the time."Reborn complimented Mira's guess.

"Wha- Reborn! Don't tell her!" Dino blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey…Mafia pawn…"Gokudera called Mira.

"Gokudera Hayato-san. I do not know what you're talking about but please stop accusing others of being in the same group as you." Mira rudely interrupted with an extremely different tone that froze Lambo and stunned Gokudera's movements.

'_What…just happened?_'Tsuna asked in his mind, having been not affected by the cruel tone in Mira's voice. Reborn and Dino didn't even feel it. The tone of Mira felt very serious, as if she could choose people to feel it, and those who can't feel it just see the serious tone as a stoic one. Meaning the tone just became calm or expressionless in front of people who Mira did not want them to hear.

Suddenly, Mira changed her tone to her usual tone and said, "Ehh? What did I just said?" Mira saw Gokudera stunned.

"Sorry for what I said just now, I just had a bad mood, that's all." Mira added and turned to see the kids and smiled.

Tsuna felt relieved upon hearing that, but Dino and Reborn could not ignore what she had said earlier. Lambo was frightened at Mira's smile and slowly hopped off the table. Mira wondered what had got into him, since he never looked at her like that. When Gokudera finally got to move, Bianchi came into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Bianchi." Mira greeted.

"Hi Mira." Bianchi replied.

'_They're talking to each other so casually!_' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind, as the tone seemed impossible to attain.

"A-Aneki! Uwahh!" Gokudera fainted at the sight of his sister.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Mira asked from her chair.

'_I don't remember Mira using '-kun' for Gokudera before!_' Tsuna was shocked at that kind tone Mira had. Dino and Reborn widened their eyes at Mira's change in behaviour and reaction immediately. Nana came over and asked the same question.

"Maman, when will dinner be served?" Reborn asked Nana casually.

"It will be prepared soon, Reborn-chan!" Nana replied and returned to cooking.

The group looked at each other. A period of silence passed and no one dared to speak a word.

"Umm...I'll take Gokudera up to my room first." Tsuna broke the silence, and carried Gokudera up to his room.

"Hey…what's your name?" Dino politely asked.

"My name is Mira." Mira replied kindly.

'_Even though hiding that fact would be bothersome, but still, changing my own behaviour would be okay._' Mira thought immediately as Dino introduced himself. Suddenly, the weather changed and started raining cats and dogs. Mira immediately remembered something.

"Hey…Dino-san." Mira slowly asked.

"Yes?"

"Isn't your bodyguards still outside, without umbrellas?" Mira mentioned, making Dino panic.

"Oh my! I forgot!" Dino rushed off to say goodbye to his friends.

Reborn still doesn't know much about this change in behaviour, but knew Mira is still the same person who is faking it.

* * *

During dinner, everyone was at the table eating. Lambo ate thrice as fast as usual, and asked for seconds. Tsuna looked around as it seemed, the staring battle on the table had begun. Mira ignored the stare fight and ate her food calmly, as if she was in a restaurant and had manners.

After finishing her food, Mira looked at how the others ate. Well, why bother? She was interested, that's all. Lambo spoke loudly and his mouth was an big cannon, shooting out rice and vegetables at the person across the table, which was Bianchi. Bianchi then secretly puts her Poison Cooking into Lambo's rice, and no one had noticed that.

Soon, the enthusiasm in Lambo dropped and he fainted. '_Did he choke or something?_' Mira thought, but Lambo didn't choke. Mira then glanced at Dino and opened her jaw in shock. It was such a mess. The rice were scattered everywhere, on his shirt, hair and mouth! And the way he eats is like a three year old toddler who tried to use chopsticks!

"Dino. I have something to tell you." Mira asked, making it sure that everyone could hear her.

"Y-yes?" Dino said, not minding his habits.

"You have a handsome face, body and all, but in mentality, you're just a three year old toddler who tries to use chopsticks." Mira pointed, insulting Dino.

'_She said it so straightforwardly!_' Tsuna shouted in his mind, and Dino looked like Adult Lambo who is about to cry.

"Mira, that's true." Reborn suddenly said.

"O-oi Reborn!" Dino stammered in fear. He did not want Reborn to say lies about him.

"Without his subordinates, Dino is practically useless." Reborn confirmed Mira's point of view at Dino.

Mira now looked at Dino. '_So, since the beginning, he is a fake after all!_' Mira thought of him with disgust. She frowned, since she was tricked by his humbly, so model-like appearance.

"How useless is he?" Mira asked.

'_Oh my god! She had hit the spot!_' Tsuna thought in despair as Dino tried to calm himself down.

"As useless as Tsuna." Reborn declared.

"That hit the spot." Mira said.

Mira decided to leave the table, since she had nothing much to do. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands, but something seemed odd. Mira looked around the bathroom. It is _very_ odd. Something's in here somewhere. Mira then looked over the bathtub and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna said as he and Dino barged into the bathroom.

"There's a giant turtle in here!" Mira frighteningly pointed at the bathtub.

"How did Enzo get there?" Dino surprisingly asked.

"Enzo? _That's _your turtle!?" Mira yelled at Dino.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you even know how to take care of your pets?!" Mira bellowed as Enzo got larger.

"Umm, Mira, now is not the time to fight! Help stop Enzo!" Tsuna stopped the two from screaming at each other as Enzo ate a part of the bathtub.

"I deal with it." Dino took out his whip and whipped on it.

And before you know it, both Tsuna and Mira were on the floor, one holding on his face and the other looking at her legs. In addition to that, Dino was posing as a 'cool' person.

"Watch where you're whipping, Dinosaur!" Mira rudely shouted.

"Oops, I screwed up." Dino said after getting out of his cool pose.

"DO YOU DO A COOL POSE WHEN YOU SCREW UP!?" Mira screamed, feeling unhappy about this.

Instinctively, Mira grabbed a hair dryer and blew it at Enzo, who shrunk back to normal. She turned to the two of them, who didn't do anything. Mira was fuming mad at this unexpected guest's visit. And she is definitely not in a good mood.

"I'm going to bed first." Mira told them and walked past them.

Tsuna looked worried at her as she stomped off. '_Something is definitely wrong with Mira. Not her background, but her character._' Tsuna thought when Nana asked what happened. Reborn stood nearby, and again, suspected of Mira's own behaviour. What is this secret Mira is hiding? Tsuna feels a hunch that this secret, is getting out of control.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**Well, as said in the summary, Mira had a secret to boot. But what about the scene where she said that sentence, and Tsuna, Dino and Reborn did not feel anything!? Her secret will be slowly revealed. The first hint to the secret is Mira's eyes. Review please! I'll die without them!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Crazy Fortune Teller

**An Original plot thought out by me. It seems like it wasn't used in other stories and so, try a fortune teller who foresaw Tsuna's actions and try to tell everyone about it. Read and Review de Onegai Shimasu! And oh, it just popped up in my mind.**

* * *

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 9 – The Crazy Fortune Teller

On the same day Dino arrived, Haru was in the Namimori Shopping district searching for a well-known cake shop that had recently opened. Whilst she was looking at the cakes at the store, the one next to it freaked her out and she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Haru bought her cakes and was about to leave, until an old lady called for her.

"Hey, young lady, would you like to know your love fortune?" Haru heard the old lady from the store next door.

"Hahi!" Haru squealed and turned to face the fortune teller inside the store. "How do you know that I love someone?" Haru asked the fortune teller.

"I have my sources, young lady. Don't underestimate an old lady like me." The fortune teller told her and signalled her to come closer.

Haru sat in front of the fortune teller in the shop, putting her bags aside. The fortune teller, wearing a veil that covered half her face, slowly moves her hands around the table in motion. Haru was awed and focused on her hands. Suddenly, the fortune teller moved her hands so fast and randomly, that Haru got a headache.

"Hahi…it's too confusing desu!" Haru said with her eyes becoming endless whirls.

"Haha! This is just the beginning!" The fortune teller laughed.

'_What?! There's more!?_' Haru thought and looked at the fortune teller with a serious look. The fortune teller scanned Haru's face. There's no mistake. The flames burning in Haru's eyes represent a great love for someone, and that would be a boy obviously. She shuffled her carot cards and put them on the table in a curve line.

"Pick a card." The fortune teller ordered.

Haru picked a card and got a picture of a cupid.

"Cupid?" Haru asked, not awed by the picture.

"Yes. The person who truly loves you will call you Cupid in a fateful encounter tomorrow. Maybe you will get a date." The fortune teller explained.

"So I'm getting a date!?" Haru stood up, elated by the fortune teller's words.

"It will be sooner than you think!" The fortune teller winked at Haru.

"Yay!" Haru cheered. "Thanks for telling my fortune, uhh…what's your name?"

"Here's my business card." The fortune teller passed a black card, with words in white letters and a yellow drawn star at the bottom right.

"Farian Fortune's Shop?" Haru read the card and looked at the fortune teller.

"My name is PB." The fortune teller told Haru.

"Arigato! I gotta go now!" Haru took her bags and ran off happily.

The fortune teller smirked, and got her comrade to follow Haru. What could this fortune teller do? On her way home, Haru noticed that someone followed her back to Namimori. She walked faster and turned into street of houses. When she stopped and turned back to see a woman dressed in Chinese clothes.

"Who are you and why did you follow me?" Haru demanded from the woman in Chinese clothes.

"I was asked by PB to follow you and give you ideas for your room's feng shui." The woman told Haru.

"PB? You mean the fortune teller?" Haru asked.

"Yup. I am here to make the prediction more likely true with feng shui." The woman replied and smiled.

Haru took the woman home and to her bedroom. The woman told Haru to move things here and there according to her 'feng shui'. The woman left Haru a fortune cookie and told Haru to never let anyone see the room until tomorrow. The next day, Haru was walking to school when she stopped at a junction.

"Cupid!"

Haru turned to see a ugly guy cosplaying Cupid and ran off. It's not him. And so, weird encounters with guys suddenly saying Cupid ocurred. After school, Mira and Kyoko were walking home from school when Haru asked them to her house for a cake party. Haru told her everything about what happened yesterday too.

"A fortune teller named PB?" Mira said as she read the card.

"Yup!" Haru squealed at that.

They entered the Miura Residence and Haru brought Mira and Kyoko to her room. Upon arrival, Mira dropped her bag. Kyoko and Haru wonder what was wrong.

"What…terrible feng shui you have!" Mira yelled in disgust and pointed at the positions of the objects done by the previous woman.

"Hahi? Is there anything wrong with it?"

"The feng shui here is very terrible. My mother was an expert in feng shui and I know that this arrangement is made by a con." Mira explained the positioning of such things.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"You were tricked!" Mira declared finally.

"Oh no! But I already gave the card to Tsuna-san!" Haru mentioned in disbelief.

"What!?" Mira shouted and ran off.

* * *

**At the store**

"I wonder if this is the place." Tsuna said as he looked at the purple curtains covering the store Haru had visited.

Earlier, Reborn told him to go and he doesn't know why. And it has to be _alone_. What is this Reborn thinking of anyway? He stepped in and saw an old lady, wearing a veil and some purple clothes, sitting behind a table. The old lady greeted him and told him to sit in front of her and the crystal ball. The old lady was putting her hands around the crystal ball slowly and opened her eyes suddenly.

"You! You're in the Mafia!" The old lady pointed at her.

"What the heck! What are you talking about!? This fortune teller Haru told me is a hoax!" Tsuna shrieked in fear.

"How dare you, a mere Mafia pawn, call me a hoax? Fine, I'll tell everyone of your involvement in the Mafia, plus whom you love the most and it'll be over!" PB, the fortune teller, shouted and ran out of the shop.

"Wait!" Tsuna chased after the crazy woman.

Mira just arrived at the shop and saw Tsuna running off. She panted heavily as her hand held on the curtain heavily. '_Damn, she escaped._' Mira thought as she faced the purple curtains. The crazy fortune teller closed up on one of Tsuna's male classmates and blew into his ear. He fell and asked the woman why she did that.

"Hey, do you know No-Good Tsuna?" The crazy woman asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" He replied, freaked out by the crazy woman.

"He is…G…A…" The fortune teller got close to the person's ear and soon, Tsuna kicked her accidentally after falling from the second floor.

"Huh? He's gay?" The classmate said as he tried to make out the words.

"You're mistaken! I am not gay, Tashiowa!" Tsuna shouted in response.

"How dare you!" Tsuna and Tashiowa turned to the crazy fortune teller, who was pointing at Tsuna.

"You dare hit an old lady?" The fortune teller claimed.

"You're not old! How can one old person run a metre in six seconds!?" Tsuna yelled at the fortune teller.

The fortune teller ran off and Tsuna continued chasing the fortune teller. They then arrived at the town square, where they were having an event. The fortune teller crazily grabs the megaphone. Luckily for Tsuna, Ryohei was doing his everyday running.

"Nii-san! Can you please stop that person with the megaphone?!" Tsuna requested from Ryohei.

"Oh, Sawada! Sure!" Ryohei happily obliged and ran towards the fortune teller.

"Listen everyone! No-good Tsuna loves Sasagawa Kyo-" The fortune teller stopped as Ryohei took the megaphone and everyone started to chatter.

"STOPPING A CRAZY PERSON TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!" Ryohei shouted into the megaphone, and everyone was stunned by the enormous sound Ryohei made, and they blocked their ears in self-defense.

The fortune teller took this chance to escape while the bellowing noise tore down the town. Tsuna was too busy covering his ears, and couldn't catch up. The fortune teller smiled and ran past the people who were covering their ears in pain. Tsuna then used a shortcut to probably where she is going; Namimori Middle School.

Mira got to the fortune teller with earmuffs that she prepared earlier. The rampaging sound is still tearing down the streets. The fortune teller stopped at the Kurokawa residence and panted heavily. Mira then runs into her, and the fortune teller fell. Tsuna, on the other hand, finds the fortune teller on the ground, with Mira putting her leg on her back.

"Mira-san!"

"Oh. It's you, Tsuna-san." Mira said casually, as the fortune teller attempts to escape.

Mira stepped harder on the fortune teller's back. Suddenly, the fortune teller dug underground.

"What the hell!" Mira shouted and her leg fell into the hole the fortune teller had dug.

Tsuna helped to get Mira's leg out of the hole.

"Do you have any idea of where that fortune teller is going?" Mira asked Tsuna.

"She's heading to a place where most people circulate." Tsuna said and ran off.

"Oi! Wait!" Mira shouted and followed Tsuna.

'_What's with him? He seemed serious about this, I wonder why?_' Mira thought as the two made their way to Namimori Middle School. The fortune teller ran onto the school grounds and hid in a hiding place she had found. Unfortunately, a prefect was right behind her, with a little chick in his hair, holding tonfas. When the two got there, they got into the boxing club and found Hibari beating up the fortune teller.

"Hibari-san!"

"This person was disturbing the peace of Namimori so I am biting _him_ to death." Hibari explained, and stepped on the fortune teller's face even harder.

"Him?" The two looked closely at the beaten up fortune teller.

The fortune teller's veil was gone, and the supposed fragile body of a supposed old woman was a man. The face was red at the parts where Hibari had punched him. Mira then heaved a sigh of relief. '_Phew, it's not her. But with this, she's definitely coming._' Mira thought as Hibari starts coming closer.

"By the way, shall I bite you to death for trespassing on the school grounds?" Hibari smirked and prepares for a fight.

"Wait! We'll go!" Tsuna grabbed Mira and pulled her along with him.

After they got out of trouble and got to the school gate, the fortune teller landed in front of them, kicked from the window. The two turned to see Hibari, who was standing behind the window the fortune teller was kicked from.

"He's…freaky." Mira finally said before Tsuna unconsciously grabbed the fortune teller immediately after the fortune teller stood up and prevented him from trying to escape.

"PB…stands for Pedobear, right?" Tsuna said instinctively, stunning the fortune teller. "I still have my share of punching you too, since you already said _part_ of that person's name." Tsuna added, staring at the fortune teller with calm, yet angered face.

"GAHHHHH!" The scream could be heard throughout the town.

"Ara, what just happened?" Nana asked, lifting her knife up to shoulder level.

"Maman, you don't need to worry about that. I'm sure that came from a play that's currently performing in the town square called, 'I-Shall-Be-Kissed-By-Hercules' It's a world-famous play." Reborn assured Nana.

"Oh, maybe I should check that out next time!" Nana declared and returned to slicing radishes.

Mira was speechless, when the fortune teller was beyond recognition, and Tsuna being so serious for the first time. '_Okay, what's with Tsuna? He's way too serious, a flame over his forehead, and moreover, what's with those eyes?!_' Mira dropped her jaw and Tsuna finished his business with the fortune teller.

"Is there a problem?" Tsuna asked.

Mira shook her head and looked at the other side in disgust. '_Okay. The guy himself is creepy._' She thought as the flame extinguished.

"Let's go home now…It's pretty late." Tsuna said and left.

"Wait!" Mira said and Tsuna turned to face her. "What do we do with this paedophile?" Mira pointed.

"Uh…I don't know." Tsuna replied, suddenly remembered that he beat up the fortune teller rashly and in impulse. Silence followed.

"Police is a good idea." Mira said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"I mean, sending him to the police, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san." Mira emphasized and grabbed the fortune teller.

The fortune teller smiled, irking Tsuna because the fortune teller's face looked ugly due to him and Hibari punching him badly. And so, after passing the fortune teller over to the police, the police officers taped his mouth, tied his legs and handcuffed the fortune teller, for fear they may get exposed of their own secrets by the crazy fortune teller. Then they went home to eat dinner. Haru, who went out to find Mira, accidentally met Gokudera. They knocked onto each other.

"Watch where you're going, stupid!" Gokudera bellowed at Haru.

"Haru is not stupid! She's a cupid!" Haru claimed.

"You're cupid? Don't make me laugh." Gokudera snapped and walked off. "What a useless Cupid!" Gokudera added.

Haru then dropped to her knees in despair.

"So the person who love me the most is that Gokudera!? OH MY GOD!" Haru screamed and fainted.

Back at the Sawada Residence, Tsuna sighed as everyone ate their dinner.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Nana asked her son worriedly.

"Nothing, really." Tsuna assured his mother and thought, '_Tomorrow, I'm going to be a laughing stock, seriously._'

Suddenly, the phone rang. Tsuna stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Sawada Residence." Tsuna said.

"Oi, No-good Tsuna! You like Kyoko!?" A classmate named Kaito asked.

"Ehh?! Where did you get that idea?" Tsuna replied, and now this marks the beginning of the laughing stock.

"The fortune teller at the town square said Sasagawa Kyo, right? So it must be Kyoko, who else?!" Kaito explained.

"Why would you believe that paedophile?" Tsuna yelled in the phone and hung up.

The phone rang again.

"Yes?" Tsuna greeted, trying to maintain his anger.

"No-good Tsuna, the fortune teller at the town square said that you like Kyouya?" A timid voice was heard over the phone.

"Kyouya?"

"I mean, Hibari-san!" Yamashiro, the timid classmate clarified.

"No. Why would I?" Tsuna pointed.

"Tashiowa-san told me that the fortune teller told him that you're gay, Sawada. So, it's not Kyoko, then it's Hibari, who else?" Yamashiro explained the reasons for deeming him as 'gay'.

Tsuna was lost for words.

"Hello? Sawada?"

Tsuna put the receiver back and fell down in despair.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!" He screamed and ruffled through his hair.

End of Chapter 9  
**Haha, poor Tsuna. How did he get into Hyper Dying Will mode by himself? Well, since Tsuna is serious, why not let him do that since the fortune teller made his life so horrible. Mira didn't see it coming, did she? Next Chapter will mark the beginning of its original story arc.  
Review please! Oh I beg you please! I'm surviving because Woopa is the sole reviewer I always see. Please, I beg of you, please review!**

**EDIT: I cancelled the Culture festival chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Scammers and Assassins

**This extra-special chapter will reveal a part of Mira's secrets AND what she is capable of. No, not killing, don't get the wrong idea. And to tell you Mira is innocent, Mira is NOT FROM THE MAFIA AND WILL NEVER JOIN IT. Sorry if the word 'family' confused you. And Woopa, you have a gift for all those reviews you gave me! Read and Review de Onegai shimasu!****  
**Underlined text - Internet conversation

* * *

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 10 – Scammers and assassins

**Somewhere Unknown**  
A person held a picture of Mira to someone, who was kneeling down before him, in a dark room, with light coming in from the windows.

"Can you please bring this person back?" The person requested from this someone.

She looked up to her client, who had a look that made an impression that the client disliked failures. However, it had to be done. The person nodded.

"The reports from our spies said that she had left for Japan for refuge. You go there and bring her alive to me, or I'll make sure heads will be cut off, to the (1) third degree." The person fiercely demanded, and the person reluctantly obeyed him.

"Also." The stranger added, making the person look up. "If she resists, kill her."

The person left, and the stranger smirked.

"So you're after the other heir, Vinson?" A girl stepped into the room.

"Vanessa, I'm doing this for you and your cousin's sake." Vinson asked his friend's cousin, who was calm.

"She had never done anything to intimidate you." Vanessa mentioned.

"But she will get in the way of our plans." Vinson fiercely said and gripped his fists tightly.

'_There he goes again. Still, some plans in order to do what? I just don't get him. Overthrow the family?_' Vanessa thought as Vinson made an irritatingly long evil laugh.

"I think you're underestimating your opponent." Vanessa told Vinson.

"Nope, I am not." Vinson insisted.

"You'll know what I mean when you actually meet the girl herself." Vanessa told her cousin's crazy subordinate who is suspicious and planning something evil to their family.

She left the room. '_If selfish Vinson doesn't stop here, he'll be dead. That __**girl**_ _is __**merciless**__ to anyone who hurts her._' Vanessa thought, reminded of the time when she spent her time with Mira.

* * *

**At Namimori  
**"A-choo!" Mira sneezed when they were having dinner.

"Is there something wrong? Do you have a cold?" Nana asked worriedly as she walked over and touched Mira's forehead.

"It's nothing!" Mira said as she got Nana's hand away from her head.

"You may never know. A cold can become serious." Reborn butted in.

"Reborn might be right." Nana said, having seen the point.

"Nana-san!" Mira screamed at Nana and slammed the table with her hands.

Tsuna faked his laugh. '_Reborn is so good at persuading Kaa-san…I think I'll lose to him if we ever fought in words._' Tsuna thought as he ate.

"Gahahahaha! Mira is probably a stupid idiot who don't know what a cold is!" Lambo laughed and made a mess with his food.

This made Mira furious. She took a bowl of hot soup on the table and threw it at Lambo, who was at the other end of the table. The bowl landed in front of Lambo, splashing the hot soup at Lambo, scalding his face and he fell. Everyone at the table was shocked at this merciless act against a child done by the usually kind-hearted Mira.

Lambo started crying loudly and Nana attended to him carefully. Tsuna stared at Mira, who had a blank expression. He couldn't believe Mira's sudden violent behaviour would hurt an innocent child. Mira then noticed him staring at her. Tsuna hurriedly returned to his eating. What is she hiding? Bianchi then stood up.

"How can you do that to a child? He's only five." Bianchi scolded Mira.

"How can you poison others with your cooking?" Mira made a sharp reply.

"First of all, I do not poison others. And second, anything can be acceptable when it is for love." Bianchi clarified herself.

"Oh really? Can you explain the fact why would Gokudera faint at the sight of you?"

"That's because I'm his beloved sister!" Bianchi claimed.

"Sister? More like half-sister, isn't it?" Mira corrected Bianchi, stunning Reborn and Tsuna.

"I'll tell you why I knew you were half-siblings. First, you don't look alike. Secondly, why does your brother have a Japanese name while you have an Italian one!?" Mira explained her speculations.

She analyzed the looks of Tsuna, which confirmed her predictions.

"Ara? Gokudera-kun is Bianchi's little brother?" Nana said blatantly, ignoring the tension that's expanding in the kitchen.

Tsuna felt anxious. Mira had not shown any remorse for what had happened with Dino or Lambo.

"Mira, maybe I should take you to the doctor. You seem really angry recently, what happened?" Nana worriedly asked Mira, suddenly softening the tension.

Mira backed down. She can't do anything to her mother's friend. She sat down quietly and refused to answer.

"Did something happen at home?" Nana asked.

"Yes, but it's none of your business." Mira said instantly, stood up, and walked off.

"But it concerns my friend too!" Nana insisted.

"Thanks for the food." She said and went to her room.

'_Mira-san…What is wrong with her?_' Tsuna thought as Mira slammed the door loudly. '_Recently, the change in behaviour has been really too often, what if…_' Tsuna stopped when Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you thinking?" Reborn asked as Tsuna was on the ground.

"Ow…why do you have to kick me?" Tsuna demanded as Reborn hopped onto Tsuna.

"Because I feel like it."

Tsuna was speechless. Mira sat on the bed and opened her laptop. She was chatting online to someone(of course, she is not talking to some pervert who wants to stalk her in real life, really, once she avoided that and actually beat the person up.), who seemed to be her friend.

Patricia893: Hey, you know, Vinson has sent someone after you. Her friend wrote in the chatroom.

Mira didn't seem one bit surprised. (BTW, the usernames are made up. Really, Madline910 isn't Mira's username; it's just an account to cover her up.)

Madeline910: Assassins again? I can't do anything in front of the people who is keeping me.

Patricia893: Looks like he's trying to trap you. How are you and **her**?

Madeline910: **She**'s fine.

Mira then put her hand beside her head. '_Nothing, I guess._' Mira thought and saw another message.

Patricia893: You must have used **her** up.

Madeline910: Oh, really? How are things over there?

Patricia893: Great. Real great. Living in an isolated home that had connections to the AF is now, a bad idea.

Madeline910: What happened? Did they find you?

Patricia893:Let's see, one middle-aged man with dark yellow hair named Iemitsu, who barged into my house with his comrades in a very injured situation. I nursed them back to health.

Madeline910: Tell me, did they seem to be criminals?

Patricia893: Apparently, no, they never wore the black and white outfits you see prisoners wear in cartoons.

Madeline910: Ask them if they are part of a organisation.

Patricia893: I did. And they also asked me, which I replied AF. They were something called the 'CEDEF' or something?

Madeline910: Hmm...Well…

Mira typed, and stopped for a moment. '_I wonder what is the name of Tsuna's father? I'll ask Nana later._'

"What are you typing about?" Nana asked suddenly, and Mira shrieked when Nana puts her hand onto her shoulder.

Mira almost fell, but prevented her laptop from falling. She saw Nana, who was on the bed, smiling happily.

"Oh, Nana-san. Sorry for what happened earlier…" Mira's voice trailed off as Nana puts her hand on Mira's head.

"Silly girl, if you can't tell me what's wrong, then at the least just tell me that you need someone to confide in." Nana said and smiled at Mira, who calmed down.

Patricia893:Umm…Hello?

At the other side, 'Patricia893' puts the webcam over onto her computer to show Mira what is going on…at her hideout. Mira and Nana were busily talking when suddenly, a window popped out on Mira's laptop, showing a girl with brown hair, plain black eyes and _someone_ crying in the background.

"Hey, Mira, you see me?" 'Patricia893' asked.

Mira hurries to puts the webcam on the laptop and the microphone too.

"Uh…I do. Who's that guy behind you?" Mira asked.

"Oh, that's Iemitsu. He had been crying all day after waking up." 'Patricia893' answered, and looked to face Iemitsu, who's lying on the bed behind her.

"Ahh! Anata(Dear!)" Nana suddenly shouted, and pushed Mira over. Mira fell onto the floor.

"Eh? Did I hear Nana-chan's voice? That can't be possible." Iemitsu said as he was completely bandaged up.

'_A…nata? Wait a minute, so this guy named Iemitsu is Nana's husband!? What kind of man is he? Leaving behind his wife and son…Wait, Tsuna didn't talk about his father ever since the day I met him._' Mira thought as she tried to get back up beside Nana.

"Mira, who is that woman?" 'Patricia893' asked at the sudden appearance

"The person I'm staying with. Her name is Nana." Mira replied.

"I see." The girl on the screen then moves her chair backwards to the bed Iemitsu is on, and said something which made the two on the other side wonder what she said.

He then became very elated and cried out "Nana!" The girl then comes back to the computer.

"Apparently, I told him that I'm connecting to where you're staying. His surname coincidentally appears to be Sawada." 'Patricia893' told Mira with the webcam.

"Umm…Can I talk to my husband?" Nana asked 'Patricia893'.

"Uhh…sure. But my computer is a desktop, so I can't get him to stand u…" The girl stopped when she saw the crazy man standing right beside her.

"UWAAHH!" The girl screamed and fell off her chair.

"Nana!" Iemitsu shouted and sat down on her chair.

Mira widened her eyes upon seeing the bandaged up man sitting on the chair right in front of the screen. He was smiling even with the bandages on.

"Ahh! Anata! How are you doing?" Nana asked, making the casual mood into a 'mushy-mushy love dovey' mood.

'_This is getting outrageous._' Mira thought as she stared at Nana with fear and was smiling and chatting happily with Iemitsu.

"Uhh.."

"I'm fine as it ever was!" Iemitsu claimed.

"What happened to you?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Nah, that girl bandaged me completely because I almost died." Iemitsu blatantly replied.

'_Yeah right._' Mira thought.

"What! What just happened?"

"I got chased by a big wild boar and tripped." Iemitsu told her casually.

'_THAT HAS TO BE A LIE!_' Mira thought in response and started freaking out. '_How does one end up like that because of some weird wild boar? They can't harm you to the extent of becoming bandaged like a mummy!_' Mira unbelievingly thought.

"Who's that girl?" Iemitsu asked after seeing Mira freak out.

"Ah, you know Loko? She's Mira, Loko's daughter." Nana explained and then started asking lame questions.

'_We're completely ignored…_' Mira and her friend thought in unison. The couple apparently chatted for a long time until Mira's laptop ran out of batteries.

"Take care of my husband for me!" Nana requested from Mira's friend, who smiled.

Nana returns Mira the laptop and her friend kicked Iemitsu off her chair once they stopped the webcam.

"Next time, don't scare me out of the chair or else! You'll NOT GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" The girl screamed and pointed to the bed, and Iemitsu started crying in disbelief.

Mira closed her laptop and started charging it. She never knew Nana could be very talkative. Her mother never told her much about Nana. She sighed and looked at the time. It was 10:30pm, which meant Nana had talked for about three hours. Mira looked at the calendar.

'_...It's almost the third week with nothing. Am I going to stay here even longer then intended?_' Mira worriedly thought and looked at her lap. The next day, Mira was spending the day at the rooftop. Kyoko and Hana were busy in the classroom with their duties, and Mira had nothing to do. It seemed that most of their male classmates were absent for the day.

She leaned on the fence, which she didn't know was curved and is about to break, and heard a creaking sound. Mira then saw the part that was bent and the fence breaks, making Mira fall over. She screamed as she fell, and landed on someone's hands safely. When she thought the fall had stopped, she opened her eyes to see someone. Mira widened her eyes and got off the person.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Mira said as she turned away from him, and her face turning very red.

"For making a sudden attack from the sky, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and took out his tonfas.

"I…I'll go!" Mira stammered and ran off.

'_Phew…that was close!_' Mira thought after panting. '_Still…he'll kill me for the fence._' Mira thought, reminding herself of the fence earlier. After school, Mira walked out of the school with Kyoko and Hana.

"Was classroom duties fun?" Mira happily asked Hana.

"Well, no." Hana replied.

"Don't you think it's strange? That most of our male classmates are absent? I wonder what Tsuna-kun and company are doing." Kyoko pointed, making Mira wonder what happened.

* * *

**At the mountains  
**Tsuna was tired out and laid on the ground. It seemed, Reborn took him and his guardians (well, excluding Hibari because he saved Mira just now.) there for a training session, which meant running endless rounds around the mountains and fighting dummies. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei were panting heavily while Lambo seemed to be…knocked out by Reborn(1 hit KO!).

"What happened, everyone? What happened to the enthusiastic mood you gave off earlier?" Reborn asked, sitting on a rock and having tea.

"Were we that enthusiastic earlier!?" Tsuna screamed at Reborn.

"Well…except for Dame dame Tsuna. You still have lots more to work on." Reborn said.

"I don't need that reminder!" Tsuna shouted in response.

"Do you want to run around the town in your Dying Will Mode?" Reborn asked, taking his green gun out and pointing it at Tsuna.

"N-No thank you!" Tsuna shrieked.

He would never imagine what would happen. Being ridiculed for crushing on Kyoko was already enough (Chapter 9), but what's worse is that, people call him gay because they thought he liked Hibari!

"Lambo-san is going to rest." Lambo declared and like a drunkard, walked away slowly.

"We still have more to do." Reborn said and kicked Lambo.

'_How…cruel…_'Tsuna thought. Reborn turned to Gokudera, who stood up and faced the shooting range.

"Gokudera, you better buck up!" Reborn ordered.

He prepared his shooting equipment and started shooting the targets. He had been doing this all morning. Yamamoto, who was practicing his swinging (since he would be missing baseball practice.) and Ryohei…He was snoring away peacefully. Tsuna dropped his jaw in shock. How can he rest at this minute?!

"What had ever happened to the 'extreme passion'?" Tsuna asked, leaning towards the snoring boxer and…

"Did someone say EXTREME!?" Ryohei suddenly jumped up, his head hitting Tsuna's chin, and Tsuna fell.

"Ow…Nii-san, what are you thinking?" Tsuna said when he looked up to see Ryohei.

"Training to the Extreme!" Ryohei announced as he shines brightly in the sun.

'…_He's sunny._' Tsuna thought in fear, and soon got kicked by Reborn. Nearby, hiding in the bushes, was a woman. She puts on her lipstick, and covered the upper part of her face. The assassin was lost, so she ended up in the forest. She spied on the group, searching for a brunette. '_Is that the target?_' The assassin thought, having been confused as Mira and Tsuna had brown hair, yet noticeably different hairstyles. '_Damn, this thing is so annoying. I wish I could take it off and wear my glasses to get a better view._' The assassin fidgeted with her mask.

She then analyzed Tsuna's build. '_My god, that boy is small, thin and totally resembled me of a girl._' The assassin lamented, sighing that she had to go search for her target again with no clue. She then flew into the trees, perching on the tree branches for a bird-view. Tsuna suddenly turned in her direction.

"What's wrong, Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna then faced Ryohei. "Umm…nothing." Tsuna replied, assuring that it was nothing.

'_Oops. I almost messed up._' The assassin thought. '_But maybe I should follow them home, in case the target might know them._' The assassin decided to hide herself. At home, Mira was busy preparing some cakes with Kyoko.

"Is Haru-san going to join us?" Mira asked.

"Yup! She'll taste our cakes and see if it's delicious for sure!" Kyoko replied, elated when Haru pressed the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Mira said and opened the door.

"Hi, Haru" Mira greeted.

"Are your cakes done!?" Haru asked Mira.

"Almost. We need some time to put on the final touch on our cakes." Mira answered and returned to the kitchen.

Haru sat in the living, patted her skirt to make her look neat. She breathed in the fresh air that was circulating the room. '_Ahh…Tsuna-san's house is so fresh…_'Haru thought in envy while Mira finished her chocolate chip cake. Mira sliced a piece of her cake, puts it on her plate, took a fork, and went to the living room. She puts the plate on the table.

"Wow! It's so fantastic!" Haru felt that she flew into heaven after tasting the cake.

'_I think she's overboard with the comment…What's with the angel costume?_' Mira thought when Haru suddenly changed into an angel cosplay costume. Kyoko then came with her strawberry cake.

"Here, Haru-chan!" Kyoko passes Haru a plate of her strawberry cake.

Mira smiled as the two happily tasted the cakes. She tasted hers, which was delicious for the first time. She felt proud, that she could make cakes that make others happy. After putting the cakes in the refrigerator and cleaning up, Kyoko and Haru talked happily in the living room. Mira headed for the door when the door was opened by Nana, who was holding her groceries and smiling.

"Nana-san, you came back from shopping." Mira greeted her.

"Yup! Mira, guess what, a doctor suddenly popped out and said he specializes in psychology and agree to look on you!" Nana happily said, and moved away to show the man.

Immediately, Mira frowned. No, not that she was unhappy with Nana.

"Thanks for bringing me in."

Mira grabbed his wrist and puts his arm behind his back, pushing on him to the ground.

"Where's your license?" Mira threatened the 'doctor' and pushed his arm against his back even harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! I'll tell you! I'm a scammer!" The 'doctor' cried, and Mira pushed it even harder.

"Scammer?" Nana said. She then looked at Mira, who cruelly restraining the 'doctor' in a hellish way.

"Mira, be kind to him and let him go." Nana said in a polite tone. "You can't hurt people."

Mira snapped out of her defensive, cruel and angry trance and lets the 'doctor' go. She suddenly grabbed his suitcase and threw it on the floor. The contents of the suitcase came out, with loads of money and information of colleagues.

"You're part of a scamming group, are you?" Mira asked the man who was about to leave.

The 'doctor' froze upon hearing that.

"Make sure you return these back to those you've scammed, or else, I'll report you to the police. Understand?" Mira ordered the 'doctor' cruelly, that he even obeyed her orders. He took the suitcase and went.

"Well, let's put the things back." Nana said and Mira followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

**At the mountains**

The assassin was still watching from the trees. '_Ugh, how much longer do I have to wait until they get back home?_' She thought, irritated and impatient of the children. So far, there was nothing special about the teenagers. Except for the talking toting baby with the fedora, and he seemed to know of her presence.

"When can we go home?" Tsuna whined, having been tortured by Reborn all day.

"Saa na.(I don't know.)" Reborn answered.

"Is that really your answer!?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn.

'_Perhaps I'll just go now._' The assassin impatiently thought, as her family's lives are on the line. But how is she going to leave? They'll notice her!

"Let's keep it up!" Reborn clapped his hands, gaining moans of the boys instead.

"We haven't eaten anything since morning!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn, pointing at the fact they haven't consumed anything.

"We're not…" Reborn stopped as his stomach growled. "Let's go home for dinner!"

"…To him…his stomach has the highest priority, right?" Tsuna mentioned, remembering the same scene before in the Varia Arc.

"Well, kids also need energy, right?" Yamamoto cheered.

"Don't you need energy too, Yakyuu Baka!?" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

'_Oh, finally!_' The assassin thought as she watched the teenagers beginning to pack up. Back at home, Mira, Kyoko, Haru and Nana were talking about what they are going to prepare for dinner.

"Maybe our two cakes can be dessert!" Mira happily suggested, which Kyoko agreed.

"Maybe let's give Tsuna-san a delicious feast!" Haru suggested.

"Haru-san, if that's the case; everyone would be full and not eat our cakes."

"Oops, I forgot!" Haru embarrassedly said, scratching her head.

"Let's start cooking!" Nana told them, which they nodded with a smile.

Mira went to wash the rice while Nana boiled the water. Kyoko sliced the carrots while Haru takes out the ingredients from the refrigerator. Mira suddenly stopped washing the rice.

"What's wrong, Mira?"

"Somehow, how come do I feel that I'm missing something?" Mira asked, and at Namimori Middle School, Hibari reached the rooftop.

He saw the damaged fence.

"Those damned herbivores…"Hibari said as he clutched his tonfas tightly as his deadly aura can be seen. He is going to make the person who bent the fence pay.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Mira-chan!" Haru butted in, back at home, and Mira nodded.

"Let's continue cooking!" Kyoko said, and they went back to their usual stuff.

I-Pin cringed and hid behind the door. Haru noticed her being shy, and walked towards her.

"I-Pin, what's wrong? Come and join us to cook!" Haru cheered, urging I-Pin to join them.

"A…" I-Pin could not utter anything.

Mira saw Haru at the door and walked towards her.

"Haru, what's wrong?" Mira asked Haru, who was sitting in the corridor.

"I-Pin-chan is acting strange. Everything we cooked, she would join us. But this time she isn't and refuses to budge." Haru explained as Mira kneeled down.

"I-Pin-chan, I'm sorry. I probably have frightened you." Mira calmly coaxed the frightened I-Pin, who softened a little.

"Hahi! What happened?" Haru asked Mira.

"Well, just now, I kind of…threatened an scammer that Nana-san brought back home." Mira explained, and felt a little bit awkward.

"Hahi! You threatened a scammer?" Haru was shocked.

"Uh…Yeah. And I really did it in a cruel way though." Mira answered, with a little guilt in her voice.

"Oh no!" Nana exclaimed.

Mira, Haru and Kyoko turned to Nana, who was holding her knife up in the air.

"I forgot that I left my purse with him!" Nana mentioned.

"What!"

"How can you be so reckless with your things?" Mira asked as she stood up.

"Yeah! I mean, he's a stranger! How can you leave your things with him?" Haru told Nana, who was having a normal and embarrassed expression.

"Well, I guess I was too overwhelmed with my groceries, so I passed him my purse for him to hold at the time being. I guess…I forgot." Nana said casually.

"We have to do the cooking first and let's not tell anyone about this." Mira cut in, noting their original purpose.

"Oh…"

Nana then giggled a little. Mira stared at her dense behaviour and thought '_You can still laugh after your mistake?_'. After preparing dinner, Tsuna came home with Reborn.

"I'm home."

"Ara, Tsu-kun, come for dinner!" Nana called out to her son, who entered the kitchen and saw a feast.

'…_About how many feasts do we have since we came back from the future?_' Tsuna thought as he was tired of this trend ever since they came back.

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan helped out!" Nana said while Mira was eating dinner.

"And Mira is freeloading?" Tsuna asked Nana.

"I heard that!" Mira shouted.

"No, she didn't. She baked a cake with Kyoko for you to taste!"

"Yeah! Lambo-san loves shortcake!" Lambo said and jumped from Tsuna's back. (Earlier, Lambo actually sticked to Tsuna's back on the way home.)

They then sat at the table and ate. After eating dinner, Mira and Kyoko took out their cakes and surprised Tsuna. They put it on the table and got a knife to slice a piece of cake for everyone.

"Waah…strawberry cake made by Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna happily said as a slice of Kyoko's strawberry cake was served to him.

He tasted it.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Tsuna felt like he was in heaven.

"Thanks for the compliment."Kyoko took it as a compliment.

Mira was speechless. '_I guess she's way too dense for that guy anyway._' Mira thought and faked her laugh as Reborn snatched Tsuna's slice of the cake. After cleaning up, Mira suggested that she walk Kyoko and Haru home.

"Why do that? You could ask Tsu-kun to walk Kyoko and Haru home for you." Nana offered Mira, who shook her head.

"Ehh?"

"No thank you. I want to go out for a walk, that's all." Mira politely declined Nana's offer, and she walked out of the room with Kyoko and Haru.

After they left, Nana looked at Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, you can't let three girls out like that. What happens if something happens to them?" Nana told Tsuna, who rested his head on the table in response.

"Please give me a break, Kaa-san. I already have enough of exercising today." Tsuna whined and snored away.

Nana then turned to Reborn.

"Reborn-kun, what happened today?"

"Just a little visit to the gym." Reborn answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see!" Nana exclaimed after a period of silence.

At Kyoko's house, Ryohei was thanking Mira non-stop ever since she escorted Kyoko home first.

"You don't have to be extreme…" Mira's voice trailed away as Ryohei's voice was louder.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!!!!"

"I got it!" Mira shouted back.

"Oops, sorry, I guess I went overboard."

"Well then, see you tomorrow!" Kyoko told Mira and went inside with her brother.

Mira walked Haru home and went on her way back to the Sawada Residence. She then walked faster and made a sharp turn into the park. Someone was following her and ran into the park, who met Mira.

"You followed Tsuna home in order to find me, did you?" Mira demanded from the person.

"No, I did not." The assassin denied.

"You lied. You were sent here to bring me back, not kill me, right?" Mira mentioned.

"Half-right and Half-wrong."

"There's no such answer as that." Mira said and charged forward.

The assassin avoided her fast attacks, while Mira attempts hitting the assassin with her bare hands and legs. The assassin retaliated by trying to kick Mira's head, which cut a bit of Mira's hair. Mira then steps forward to punch the woman in the stomach. The assassin fell onto the ground, panting heavily. '_So this is the difference, between a heir and a normal person._' The assassin thought as she saw Mira standing, with some scratches on both her arms and legs.

"Tell me, why did you obey that selfish Vinson?" Mira said, changing her tone to a threatening one.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh. So your family is in danger because of him?" Mira said, ignoring the fact that she might be attacked soon.

The assassin's face showed a frown, with the mask still covering her face. Suddenly, Mira kicked the mask off her face lightly, without a scratch on the face. She was stunned, while Mira calmly stepped back with the mask in her hand. She threw it away, and turned to face the now-exposed assassin.

"Leave. Before some rude people come and interrupt us." Mira ordered.

'_Who?_' The person thought. The colleagues of the scammer earlier came back and surrounded the two.

"Hey little girl. We're here to get our revenge for our comrade."

"Leave before I call the police." Mira ordered, ignoring their words.

"We won't leave until we get our payback."

"Your comrade did steal from my friend's mother, so why do I have to pay you your pay check?" Mira mentioned, which they didn't care.

A purse was thrown out of the crowd of scammers. Mira caught it.

"I don't want it!" A scream was heard after that.

"I see. You want to beat me up?" Mira said, and they responded by charging at her with their weapons.

The assassin stood in front of Mira and blocked the hits. Mira wasn't surprised.

"I need to bring you back in perfect condition…" The assassin told Mira.

"I can't let you into this. I won't go back with you. Go home now." Mira ordered with a calm expression, who hid her cell phone in her skirt pocket and dialled the police.

"But-!" Mira grabbed the assassin's collar and threw her out of the surrounding enemies.

Mira stood there, obviously calm and not expecting help. Back at home, Nana was increasingly worried. Mira had not been back yet.

"Tsu-kun! Can you go get Mira back!?" Nana shouted for her son when the phone rang.

Nana picked it up and said, "Moshi moshi?"

"Nana-san." Mira said, with her cell phone to her ear.

"Mira!" Nana shouted.

"Sayonara." Mira uttered as the scammers prepared to hit her.

She hung up and puts it in her skirt, as if the scammers were very slow.

"Oi! Mira! Mira! Are you there? Mira! Answer me!"

"What's wrong, Kaa-san?" Tsuna asked as he stepped down the stairs.

"Mira's in trouble!" Nana told her son and dropped to her knees.

"What?" Tsuna said and Nana started to cry.

Nana unexpectedly was reminded by an incident with her friend Loko a few years before. '_Loko…I'm scared!_' Nana thought in fear. The door opened and Tsuna rushed outside as fast as he could. Nana saw this and the wind blew into the house violently. The silhouette of Tsuna reminded her of Iemitsu running out, and she blushed slightly, calming her down. '_Tsu-kun, you really have grown up._' Nana thought, elated at her son's maturity. Tsuna ran around the residential district, looking for Mira. Suddenly, he heard sounds from the park and ran in. There were many people who apparently beating up someone.

"Mira!" Tsuna shouted, and they turned towards him.

Mira escaped from the group of scammers, having scratches and bruises from the beating. She endured it, as long as she could keep her secrets, it would be fine. She panted and ran towards Tsuna. Mira gets chased by the group and she evaded their smashes and slices. Mira fell onto the ground after some time.

"Mira!" Tsuna shouted, running towards her.

"I…called…the police." Mira stammered to him in a soft voice, and passed out.

"Eh, you're her boyfriend?" A fat, middle aged man approached him.

"No I'm not!" Tsuna told them. How many more people have to misunderstand his relationships!

"Anyway, let's beat you two up…" The fat man stopped as they heard sirens around the corner.

Tsuna grinned and risked a kick onto the middle aged man.

"Damn you, did you call the police?!" One of the scammers demanded from him.

"No, I did not. She did." Tsuna said and picked Mira up.

"What!?"

"Police! You all are under arrest for scamming and assaulting an innocent party!" Many police officers claimed and took out their handcuffs.

The police took all the scammers into custody and Tsuna was still carrying Mira.

"Are you the friend of the victim?"

"Uhh..yes, I am."

"Can you give us your statements?"

"O…kay?" Tsuna said as the policewoman passed Mira over to the paramedics.

* * *

**The next day, at the Hospital  
**

Mira rested on her bed, with Tsuna sitting beside her. '_I wonder what trouble she had got into yesterday…_' Tsuna thought as Nana ran into the room with Kyoko and Haru.

"Mira-chan!" Kyoko and Haru shouted while Nana sat on a chair beside her.

"How's her condition?" Nana asked him worriedly, with tears in her eyes.

"The doctors say she's fine, so she'll be discharged after some rest." Tsuna told them.

Kyoko and Haru were crying on her bed, as if Mira was in a car accident and won't wake up.

"Gomen ne…Mira-chan…It's our fault that we got you into this mess." Kyoko apologised and continued crying.

'_It's because of my weakness that she's injured!_' Kyoko thought. '_Kyoko-chan…_' Tsuna thought as he saw her crying. '_If her brother was injured, she would cry like this too._'

"It's not your fault. She knew that it would happen to her." Tsuna told them, trying to take the burden off them.

"Ehh?" Haru and Kyoko looked up.

"She expected that the scammers would come after her." Tsuna added.

"I…didn't know." Nana said, making everyone turn to her.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, oba-san brought back a scammer who claimed that he was a psychologist and Mira threatened him cruelly by putting his arm against his back extremely hard desu. She also kicked his suitcase with the names of the colleagues and tons of money in it." Haru explained everything in a teary voice and continued crying.

"And oba-san left her purse with the scammer." Kyoko added and cried on Mira's bed.

"Ehh? Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" Tsuna asked, not happy that he didn't know anything.

"Mira-san told us not to tell you yet after dinner…I guess we forgot." Haru explained why they didn't tell him.

"How can you forget such an important thing?" Tsuna said, trying not to shout.

"What matters now, is that now have Mira recover." Reborn said, appearing from the window.

"Reborn! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked the toting baby with the fedora.

I-Pin was sitting on the table with a sad face while Lambo nonchalantly was still playing a fool. Bianchi suddenly ran in and comforted Nana. Gokudera and Yamamoto walk in and saw Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Are you alright…" Gokudera stopped at the sight of his sister's face and fainted in shock. "A…aneki…why are you here." He passed out finally.

"Tsuna! We heard you almost got into a brawl fight where Mira was involved. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and didn't do anything. She escaped with some bruises and scratches on her arms and legs." Tsuna answered Yamamoto.

Everyone looked sad for a moment, except for Reborn and Lambo. Mira then woke up, and tried to sit up properly.

"Mira-san! Are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Did they get them?" Mira asked Tsuna, who nodded.

"Wow, that's some red bruises you have there. It seems like you were beaten up by Hibari."

"Did somebody call?" Hibari stepped in.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari turned to Mira.

"Were you the one who broke the fence?" Hibari demanded from Mira.

"No. It was bent before I even leaned on it." Mira replied.

"I see. I'll let you off this time." Hibari told her and left. "It won't be entertaining with a injured opponent."

Nana suddenly hugged onto Mira.

"Mira! I'm glad you're fine! You scared me…just like what Loko did…" Nana said as she worried looked away.

"Umm…Mira…" Haru stammered and Mira faced her.

"Sorry…that we caused you this."

"It's fine." Mira told them immediately and puts her hand on Haru's crying face.

"I brought this to myself, and I'm not blaming you for it." Mira told them, making them cry even more. "So, please calm down. I'd hate to see your tears." She calmed them down, and they stopped crying.

'_She already knew how to handle with them._' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-san." Mira said as she turned to face him.

"Can I speak with you in private for a while?" Mira requested.

"Ehh?" Everyone was confused.

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Nana asked her.

"It's nothing much." Mira told them, and then turned to see Reborn at the window.

"I also want Reborn-san to leave please." She directed this at Reborn, who was curious about what she is about to say.

"Hahi! Is it a love confession?" Haru suddenly asked.

"No and it'll never be one." Mira answered without looking at her.

"Why do we have to leave?" Kyoko asked from Mira.

"It's private, between us." Mira answered as she faced them.

"Well…we'll go out." Yamamoto told them and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy." Mira thanked Yamamoto.

"I'll bring back some bento for you to get better." Yamamoto told her.

Bianchi stood up and suggested to Nana they should go, and they left. Suddenly, Gokudera shot up and pointed at Mira.

"I'm not leaving the Juudaime with you!" He declared.

"Yup! Lambo-san is going to play some more!"

"Reborn-san, don't you agree? Why would we leave Juudaime with her? She's suspicious and we don't trust her." Gokudera pointed.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tsuna told them, and Gokudera was about to disobey.

"We'll go." The two girls said as they stood up.

"We won't disturb you, Tsuna-kun."

"So will I, Tsuna-san."

"Go away you stupid woman!" Gokudera bellowed at her.

"What!? Who do you think you are?!" Haru shouted at him as they exited the room.

"Let's go, I-Pin-chan, Lambo-chan." Kyoko got the kids to leave the room.

Gokudera, Reborn and Tsuna were alone in Mira's ward.

"You're not going to leave?" Mira asked Gokudera.

"Never! I'll never leave the Juudaime's side." Gokudera declared.

"At the least, I would like you to leave." Mira told Gokudera, which angered him.

'_It seems like he wouldn't budge. If I were to tell the baby something, he would also tell everyone too. Only Tsuna is the one I trust for now._' Mira thought as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." Reborn told her after reading her mind.

"Any evidence that I should?" Mira demanded from Reborn. "You're from the Mafia and if I tell you, it'll be troublesome." Mira added.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Reborn told her and jumped off the window.

"Re-Reborn-san!" Gokudera called for him as he walked out of the room.

"And Reborn-san. Please get rid of your spies in this room in case if you had laid any here." Mira said loudly when Reborn was about to exit the ward.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"He had some of his insects here." Mira explained.

Reborn collected his insects and was about to close the door when Mira called again.

"Wait." Mira said again.

"Now what is it?" Gokudera asked from her, being irritated.

Mira felt the bottom of her bed and found a recorder.

"You installed this, didn't you?" Mira directed her question at Reborn and Gokudera.

They remained silent as Mira de-activated the recorder and threw it to Gokudera.

"Reborn, Gokudera, can't we give Mira some privacy? I'll tell you after she had finished talking with me. So please not hinder her." Tsuna requested from them, and they reluctantly obeyed him.

After closing the door, Mira then turned to Tsuna, who shut the windows.

"I'll tell you the reason why did I visit your mother." Mira told him, with both looking at each other seriously.

End of Chapter 10

**(1) I've read the first few parts of Adeline Yen Mah's A Thousand Pieces of Gold about the third degree…I don't remember but the heads cut off to parents, siblings and probably spouses too.**

**Hmm…maybe I should consider having a forum for my stories, but I doubt a community is a forum. And Woopa, give me a long review please T_T. Mira did not defend herself from the scammers, because she'd risk spilling the beans. But now, she's telling Tsuna something, but what is it? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted Guests

**Etto…I wonder why the two strangers are SIMILAR to Ken and Chikusa?**

* * *

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 11- Unwanted Guests

"What's your motive for coming here, to Namimori?" Tsuna asked Mira.

"My motive was to seek refuge, from people who want my life. Like you, I'm an heir to a large family." Mira explained.

"Eh?"

"You're the 10th heir to the Vongola Family, aren't you?" Mira asked.

"How did you know?" Tsuna demanded from Mira, who sighed.

"I'll tell you how. I read your mind." Mira explained after a while.

"Please stop with the mind-reading!" Tsuna told her, and Mira was eyeing him.

'…_I only used it once._' Mira thought.

"So…are you from the Mafia?" Tsuna asked.

"No." Mira instantly replied. "My family doesn't belong in that category. They're called the A_______ Family." Mira mentioned.

"I see. Why did you say we're similar?" Tsuna curiously asked.

"First, we're heirs to families we never knew had existed. Second, we are the only sane persons." Mira summed up.

"Sane?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn's antics are always seen through by the two of us." Mira told him.

'_I do kind of agree with her…_' Tsuna thought in response. She lay back on her bed and sighed.

"Well, I can't still tell you much about me. The other heirs are after me." Mira explained and folded her arms akimbo.

"Why would they do that?"

"They want to increase their chances of becoming the leader because they're just nieces or nephews of the leader." Mira told him.

A period of silence passed between the two, Mira still folding her arms. Outside, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru were trying to hear what they were talking about. Putting their ears against the door wouldn't work, so they used a glass to try and hear. Mira suddenly faced the door, hearing some mumbling from outside.

"By the way, I was requested by a friend to come here." Mira told him, still looking at the door.

"And face you." She added.

"W-what!?" Tsuna shrieked.

"But I won't harm you. I promised her." Mira still said, having a calm face and _still_ looking at the door.

"Ehh?"

"Don't tell your friends about this and my reading abilities would you? You're free to talk about my motive and that I'm an heir to a family that's not in the Mafia. Please not reveal the name." Mira requested from Tsuna.

"Why?"

"There are spies everywhere." Mira said as she looked out the window. "Plus, even if you ask your Mafia henchman about my family, they won't even find one bit of information about it." Mira added as she watched children play with each other outside the window.

Tsuna nodded.

"If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours too." Mira wanted to be fair.

"Okay. I got it."

"Then, I'll tell you…"

Suddenly, the wall was exploded from the other room. Two people stepped in from the hole. They were wearing nurse uniforms, and took them off, showing that they wore dark blue shirts and pants.

"…Someone died." One of them said who had blonde hair.

But he looked up and smiled. "Anyway, do you like dancing?"

The door was barged open, with Gokudera and Yamamoto rushing in.

"You had to blow up the wall just to ask that!?" Mira shouted at them, and Tsuna saw from her face that this is not good.

"This is a hospital…" Tsuna said, facing the guys in the ward.

"We don't really care." The blonde person replied.

"Who the heck are you!? Are you here to assassinate the Juudaime!?" Gokudera demanded.

"We've have received orders from the top to eliminate you." The person directed this at Mira, who was tightly gripping her blanket.

"Prepare for your demise, little princess." The one with black hair declared.

"Oi! Are you listening to us?!" Gokudera bellowed loudly.

"Hahi! This is dangerous desu!" Haru shouted from the door.

"Hey brother, should we get rid of these people here?" The blonde person asked.

"Nope, we better not. They might have secret weapons we can't fight off." The black haired person puts his glasses a little higher.

Mira bit her lip tightly. '_This is real bad._' She thought, and having a fight in the hospital is not likely suggested, there are too many people here. She gripped her blanket tighter. Mira didn't intended to bring anyone in her matters, but at this rate, it's going to involve them.

"Shan Mira, it's rare that you trust some lousy idiot like him. You do have a merciless nature along with a kind nature to contradict it." The one with glasses mentioned, with Tsuna looking at her.

"We can't have you pass information to outsiders, _even_ if it's a _little _bit information." The blonde haired one told Mira, who wished she can punch him.

'_They are little bit right. However, this is getting out of control._' Mira thought, sweating a little. Suddenly, Haru came in with a floorball stick and charges at the two strangers.

"What do you two want with Mira-chan!?" She screamed and was about to swung it at them.

"Oi! It's dangerous!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Wait!" Mira jumped out of her bed, throwing her blanket onto Tsuna, who fell out of his chair.

Mira ran towards them, with her reaching to the strangers first before Haru. Mira immediately makes a swift kick against their faces, made the two stepping back to avoid it. She then kicked Haru's floor ball stick out of her hand and pushed her away. It happened so fast that everyone didn't have the time to react. Yamamoto stopped Haru's fall as Mira faced the two strangers. The floor ball stick landed at the floor, breaking due to the force used.

"Hehh…I didn't know that the lone wolf is capable of doing that."

"Vinson really did underestimate his opponents." The black haired person pushed his glasses higher on his nose bank. (**A/N: Or was it bridge? I forgot!**)

"What do you want with me?" Mira demanded from the two, as Tsuna got the blanket off him.

"Bring you home? Or…kill you." The blonde male held his hand up to his neck and slowly moved it away from his neck, meaning that they intend to silence her.

'_Why do they want her life so badly?_' Tsuna really didn't understand why her life is wanted.

"Well…make me." Mira retorted, still frowning at them.

"Mira!" Nana screamed at the door.

Mira faced the door, her sad eyes staring into Nana's eyes. She had a hesitating look at Nana before turning to the other two strangers. '_Gomen ne…I just have to do this._' She thought, with Nana still staring at her disbelievingly. The blonde male sees this as a chance and sped past Gokudera and Yamamoto. A scream was erupted and Mira was already facing the door. The blonde male held Nana hostage.

"Kaa-san!"

"Reo, let go of her." Mira said with an expressionless tone.

"No thank you, princess." Reo, the blonde male hissed and held the knife closer to her neck.

"Fine. You don't take the warning, then go get owned by a baby." Mira told him and smiled.

"Ehh?" Nana asked.

Suddenly, Reo let go of Nana and fell. It was Reborn, who was holding a green gun.

"Oh well, Reo has always been that reckless. Let's go home, princess." Joey held out his hand to her.

"I'm not a princess and you know it."

"No one cares about that. So let's go home."

"Over my dead body." Mira said and charged forward.

"Oh, this is interesting."

"Mira-chan!"

Mira suddenly faced the door when she was about to punch the boy with glasses in front of her. She saw Nana's pleading face along with Kyoko's upset face.

"I got you."

Mira ducked and tried to trip him. He jumped back and smiled. He landed another punch, which Mira unconsciously blocked and ducked as he jumped over her. Everyone stood there, still unsure what they need to do. The two still stood their ground. '_This battle is taking too long…_' Mira thought, perhaps the other person is thinking the same thing.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" The doctor and the nurse ran in.

"The patient should be resting in her bed! Who are you?"

"A Princess' escort." He claimed in a very melancholy yet happy tone.

"Like heck you are emo Joey." Mira retorted at him.

"Please cease this fighting! The patient needs to rest." The doctor told him.

"I don't listen to commoners." He declared.

'_I can't make a move now. This is so not going to be good._' Mira thought since the doctor and the nurse added themselves to the picture. The doctor walked over to try convincing Joey to stop when Joey grabbed his neck tightly.

"I told you, I don't listen to commoners." He tightened his hand around the doctor's throat, who was grasping for air.

"Doctor!" The nurse shouted.

"Joey, let him go or else." Mira tried to order him, but he ignored her.

"What's happening?" Lambo suddenly jumped in between the two.

'_Oh no. He's definitely making this worse._' Mira thought and ran towards her bed.

"Let me help!" Lambo threw his pink grenades all over the room.

"LAMBO!" Everyone screamed.

"YOU STUPID COW!" Gokudera bellowed as Yamamoto deflected every grenade thrown at them.

"Tsu-kun! Mira!" Nana screamed and tried to get to them, but Gokudera held her back.

"Juudaime's mother! It's too dangerous!" He tried to tell her, but she ignored him, trying to break free from him.

Joey dropped the doctor, who ran away and was about to run to them when Lambo threw a pink grenade into his head and he fell. Mira and Tsuna sweat dropped. '_…How can someone like him can just fall down like that?_' They thought in unison.

"You do know what to do now, right?" Mira whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"Climbing out of the window would be a good idea." Tsuna replied, repeating Mira's sarcastic tone from the time they dealt with the fortune teller. (Chapter 9)

Mira sweat dropped and everyone went out of the room. Gokudera was pulling Nana out, but she refused to go with him.

"Don't you believe in Juudaime?" Gokudera suddenly questioned Nana's beliefs in her son.

"I…" Gokudera pulled Nana into the corridor using this chance.

Joey woke up and soon, the grenades exploded. After it died down, everyone ran into the exploded room. It was burnt all over, even Mira's bed. Nana fell down to her knees in despair. Tsuna and Mira were hanging out of the window's ledge, each holding it with one hand.

"That was so close." Mira told him.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said and in his mind, he told himself he can't handle it anymore.

"Where are they?" Yamamoto asked, after searching the whole room.

The girls were crying while Gokudera believed in his beloved Juudaime. Mira and Tsuna climbed back in from outside.

"Juudaime! You were okay!" He happily shouted, and everyone heard it.

Nana stood up and rushed to the two teenagers, faster than Gokudera. She hugged them tightly.

"Oh…Tsu-kun…Mira…I won't let you two go away again!" She tightly hugged them, making them to try break free from her grasp.

'_She's totally choking us!_' Mira and Tsuna thought in unison before they passed out. Nana released her hold on them and they fell to the floor, sleeping soundly. Everyone then ran to them, with Nana smiling, thinking, '_Oyasumi nasai._'. After the incident at the hospital, they finally returned home after some days of resting at the hospital. The two brothers Reo and Joey were arrested, but Mira told everyone that they would be taken back by someone sooner or later. Tsuna and Mira were walking home, holding some things they bought for their friends.

"Well…" Mira tried to strike up a conversation. "That was unexpected, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry that I got you into my personal matters." Mira apologised to Tsuna, looking at her groceries.

"Now Kaa-san is going to be overprotective of us, don't you think?" Tsuna mentioned, remembering the times where Nana visited the both of them every day.

"Yup. After that entire ruckus, she is definitely locking our freedom." Mira agreed with him.

"By the way, what were you going to say before those two blew up the wall to your ward from next door?" Tsuna asked her.

"Unfortunately, I forgot." Mira sadly said, having forgotten what she wanted to say.

'_Aww…If they didn't interrupt I would be sure she would have told me…_' Tsuna thought, and he sulked. Mira giggled secretly, having read his mind again as they reached the Sawada Residence. When they opened the door, everyone there was waiting for them. They had prepared a welcome back party for them. The two walked into the living room, where Nana and I-Pin were scolding Lambo badly.

"Lambo-chan, don't carry grenades around, it'll hurt people." Nana told him, and Lambo was crying a little.

"But Lambo-san never had done anything wrong!"

'_What a…ill and persistent child._' Mira thought as she was disgusted at his behaviour. Kyoko and Haru ran in and tried to comfort Lambo. Tsuna walked over to his mother, who was still reprimanding the child.

"Kaa-san, it's all over, so don't scold him anymore."

"Tsu-kun, are you sure? Lambo-kun could hurt someone!" Nana told him desperately, almost crying in tears.

'_There was a good thing we didn't die. Or else, she's definitely not going to take it easy. Kind and nice people are more subject to go evil easily then bad attitude people._' Mira thought, looking at how Nana could have acted if they died in the bomb accident.

"I agree, Juudaime! This stupid cow actually endangered your life!" Gokudera joined in.

Mira then looked at Lambo. '_However, he is at fault. He is spoiled, and practically is blinded by his childishness… This will blind him forever until someone gets it to his head that he is wrong, for once. I can't believe I lost my temper over a brat that's not even worth talking about._' Mira thought, analyzing Lambo's behaviour since she met him at day one. Soon, Haru and Gokudera were bickering and it is folding into a unstoppable situation where everyone joins in and tries to stop it. Mira stomped her way towards them and broke the fight.

"Can we please stop this fighting? Are we here to fight?" Mira asked them.

"No."

"Then what are we here for?"

"Ehh…"

"Mira's right! We're not here to fight." Tsuna said, and Reborn was smirking nearby.

"Oh, I see."

"Reborn! Time for me to get my revenge!" Lambo climbed up Tsuna and took out his weapons.

"Lambo!" Nana and Haru shouted.

"Eh?" Lambo faced them and got kicked by Reborn immediately.

"Don't let your guard down!" He shouted.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Mira sweat dropped. '_How…cruel…_' They all thought with stunned faces.

"Hahi! Reborn-chan!" Haru shouted as Nana tended to Lambo.

'_Is this really a welcome-back party?_' Tsuna and Mira thought, making a sweat drop again. Mira then looked to the ceiling. '_But…this sort of reminds me of home._' She smiled, and everyone looked at her. Her smile was like a star in the night, which surprised everyone. '_Her smile…it's a little beautiful._' Tsuna thought.

"Mira-chan. That's a beautiful smile you have there." Kyoko mentioned, making Mira snap out of her thoughts.

"You were spying on me?" Mira asked, turning in their direction.

"Well…your smile is not one to miss." Yamamoto said.

"You said it too loud, Yakyuu Baka!" Gokudera shouted at him, who laughed.

"Saa, let's start the celebrations desu!" Haru suddenly popped in with a tray filled with delicious food.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone had a party in the living room. Kyoko, Haru and Nana cooked a feast for everyone to eat. Mira enjoyed it, though there are still things going on in her mind. Kyoko and Haru played with the children. The boys were up in the bedroom talking about something Mira didn't bother to go eavesdrop. After the party and everyone went home, Mira was in her bedroom, changing into her pajamas. She opened the window, and suddenly a letter flew in as a folded airplane. Mira picks it up after it smashed itself into the window and saw these words.

'The Earth is a landscape, never alive. Past the forests and the mountains with the name 'Death', the Earth hardens upon being injured, being the opposite of the Sky that engulfs everything and never harmed. If the Sky approaches, the secret will unearth itself.'

"What is this!?" Mira said as she read the paper.

"Mira-chan, is there something wrong?" Nana asked, and Mira hid the paper behind her back.

"Nothing!" Mira said and Nana took it as a excuse.

The next day, Mira showed Tsuna the letter she received.

"What does this mean?"

"Death Mountain." Reborn said, sitting on Tsuna's bed.

"What is that?" Mira asked, with Tsuna reminiscing that time where they visited Death Mountain and got chased by Enzo.

"We were planning to go there with Kyoko and Haru. Maybe you should come too."

"Oi Reborn! Not there again!"

"We should go. Besides, it's the holidays from next week onwards."

"Ehhh?"

'_This is getting out of hand._' Mira thought as Reborn and Tsuna started a word fight.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Something will happen in the next chapter! How will Tsuna and co. survive? If you guys wanted to know Mira's family's name, that's not to be revealed until her story is published.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: To Death Mountain

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 12- To Death Mountain

* * *

"What!? You two are going camping without me?" Nana dropped her plate as Tsuna and Mira sweat dropped.

They knew this was no easy job to convince her to let them go. Both brunettes expected this (**A/N: Mira has brown hair**), and it'll become an obstacle in the near future.

"Maman, don't worry, with me there, they'll be perfectly fine." Reborn assured Nana, who sighed and was convinced 100%.

'_He is the only one that can convince her now…_' Tsuna and Mira thought in defeat. It seems Reborn had sent invitations to the guardians, along with Kyoko and Haru when Gokudera came to visit, carrying his camping equipment.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted Tsuna.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! What's with the equipment?" Tsuna was shocked by the amount of equipment Gokudera is bringing along.

"We are going off today, right?" Gokudera was confused.

"Erm..no. Probably tomorrow since we just decided this morning." Mira told him.

"Where is the paper, maybe I can decipher it." Gokudera demanded from her.

"Definitely not now." Mira refused when Bianchi appeared into the hallway.

"Ah, Hayato, you came to visit me?" Bianchi happily said and took off her mask.

"A-Aneki! Uwahh!" Gokudera fainted and fell onto the floor.

'_This is always the usual I guess…_' Mira thought as she twitched her eye in response. Tsuna tried to help Gokudera up, but the equipment he was carrying was heavy.

"Oi oi, don't try carrying him with those things on, you'll get squashed you know." Mira pointed at Gokudera's equipment.

"But we can't look into his…" Tsuna touched Gokudera's bag and its contents fell out.

Mira squatted and took one of its contents. It resembled a cardboard toy.

"GPS? What is this?" Mira asked as Tsuna found a rubber ducky.

Tsuna then opened another bag, and dropped his jaw in shock. It was full of dynamites and fire powder. '_…Does he intend to make fireworks once we get there?_' Tsuna thought, imagining Gokudera messing up an attempt to pull off fireworks. '_Or…S.O.S signal?_' He concluded. Mira shuffled through his bags, which was filled with machinery. She picked up a radio-looking thing. '_What is this? Radio station?_' She thought and found a transmitter. She picked the small thing up and wondered what it was.

"Everything here is machinery." Mira claimed and continued shuffling.

"Everything in this bag is dynamite and fire powder." Tsuna said unusually.

A period of silence passed between the two. '_JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE!?_' The two shouted in their minds when Bianchi squatted down and collected the contents all over the floor.

"You see, when Hayato used to go camping with me and his friends he would bring some shields, sunglasses too." Bianchi happily said as she puts the bag aside.

'_THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS AVOIDING YOU!_' Tsuna and Mira were shocked at her dense behaviour. After putting aside Gokudera's things and resting him on Tsuna's bed, Mira was packing some things for the camping trip. Nana was at the door, worried as Mira put in some clothes. Mira noticed Nana's distress and turned to face her, who was still standing at the door.

"What is it, Nana-san?" Mira asked, reminding Nana of Loko.

"I'm a little worried about this camping trip. Are you sure you're going?" Nana walked over and sat on the bed behind Mira.

"It's fine, so there's nothing to worry about." Mira told Nana, trying to assure her that it is fine.

'_So only his power of words could only convince her the whole morning._' Mira thought at Reborn's use of words to Nana. Mira noticed Nana was looking upset these few days.

"What's wrong, Nana-san? You have been looking melancholy these days, I wonder why?" Mira queried with a smile.

"Well…Loko once met with an accident and had to be in the hospital for seven months."

"Oh. My mother said she was unable to walk for a while after being knocked down by a truck." Mira said blatantly, whose mother just told her might not be true.

"It isn't a truck." Nana said, horrified at the time where she saw the thing that knocked down Loko.

Mira then looked at her, who was stony-faced and gripped on her apron tightly. Nana avoided her dense gaze, looking at something else. Mira didn't know what had got into her, and patted her.

"It's alright. You told me that about a week ago." Mira told her and quoted the words Nana had said to her.

Nana was touched by Mira's words and hugged her. '_Loko…I have always missed that understanding part of you…It had been a long time, since that._' Nana smiled, with the memories she spent with her friend and husband coming to her mind. The next day, approximately 6am, Ryohei arrived with his sister.

And the first thing he had to do was….

"SAWADA! ARE YOU THERE!?" Ryohei screamed, with the noise travelling to every part of the town. He was knocking on the door loudly too.

Tsuna was thrown out of his bed upon hearing his scream from outside. Mira also fell to the ground, scratching her head. She stood up with her heavy eyes, looking at Nana. She dropped her jaw, seeing Nana sleeping peacefully. Gokudera, who apparently did not go home and slept in the living room, woke up.

"Onii-san! Don't be so loud." Kyoko told him when Gokudera came out.

"You're so loud Turf-head!"

"Shut up, Tako Head! I was calling out to Sawada."

"With a scream like that, were you calling out to the Juudaime!? You woke everyone in the whole town."

The two started bickering as Mira combed her hair neatly. '_They're really noisy. Maybe they should get married._' She thought, irritated since she was woken up by someone's scream. Tsuna changed and came down the stairs to find Ryohei and Gokudera fighting to the death.

"Oi! Stop fighting! You'll wake up the neighbours." Tsuna tried to pacify the two.

"He started it, Sawada!" Ryohei accused Gokudera.

"No, Turf head, you're pointing the wrong way! Can you please shut up!?" Gokudera retorted at him.

"What did you say, Tako Head!" Ryohei was furious.

'_Oh…here they go._' Tsuna thought and tried to stop them. Yamamoto came into the Sawada Residence and Gokudera sees him and starts yelling at him too. Mira came down with her camping bag, and sees the door open. '_They have to fight in the middle of the morning?_' Mira thought and yawned loudly.

"It seems like everyone it prepared." Reborn said, suddenly appearing beside Mira.

"Ahh!" Mira shouted and fell in shock.

'_Apparently, she doesn't seem to be spared of Reborn's antics_' Tsuna thought.

"Yo, kid!" Yamamoto greeted Reborn.

"We're going to the Extreme Mountain, right?" Ryohei asked.

"It's Death Mountain Turf Head!" Gokudera bellowed in Ryohei's face.

"What did you say!?"

"Stop fighting already, you two." Tsuna tried to stop them from continuous fighting.

* * *

**At Death Mountain  
**"Looks like this is the place." Tsuna said, and then turned behind to see everyone packed like sardines together in a carriage.

"Why Dino is here with us?" Mira asked as she was being squashed.

"We had no choice but to bring him along." Reborn said, sitting comfortably at the top of the carriage. Gokudera pushed onto something in the carriage.

"Who touched my butt!?" Haru shouted.

"Oi, oi, who kicked me?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ahh! My cakes!" Haru ran over, making the carriage jumping up and down.

"Oi! Haru!"

"You stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled at Haru.

"This is getting out of hand…" Tsuna was lost for words.

"Lambo-san is going to be squashed."

Mira climbed out of the carriage and got onto the roof. She sighed, and saw the toting baby having coffee at his comfort. '_He really enjoys someone suffering, does he?_' She thought as Tsuna was walking. Mira jumped down and see Kyoko on one of the horses. She then walked to Tsuna's side.

"You should be glad you're not in the carriage." Mira told him and ran forward.

"O-oi!" Tsuna shouted.

"First, I think we should find a place where there is water." Dino suggested as they entered the forest.

Mira ran forward and suddenly a piece of paper flew into her face. She picked it and read the paper.

'Follow the Wind and you will find the Water. And from the Water you will find its weakness.' It read.

Mira then felt the wind blowing to the North. Following the paper's instructions, she ran to where the wind was blowing to.

"Mira! Where are you going!?" Tsuna and the carriage chased her.

After some left and right turns, Tsuna and company ended up at the lake that was flourishing with life. Mira and Tsuna sweat dropped; How can there be a place flourishing with life at a place called Death Mountain!? Everyone started making their tents without the two brunettes that were too shocked to respond.

Mira found that there are some rubber duckies floating around. She picked one from the water and wondered what it was doing at a place with no one around. Suddenly she heard something that is going to erupt from the water. Bubbles popped out and Mira strained her eyes to see what it is. A gigantic rubber duck appeared into the air from the water, with an angry face plastered on it.

"What the hell!" Mira screamed and got out of the duck's range.

The duck skidded on the ground and finally knocked into some nearby trees. Mira panted heavily and stared at the rubber ducky. That was close. If she didn't avoid it, she might be squashed by now. She turned to the one in her hand. It had a crying face plastered on it. '_Just what the heck happened?_' Mira thought as Reborn smirked, holding a remote control in his hands. Tsuna walked over and saw the giant rubber ducky.

"What is…that?" Tsuna queried, hoping that the rubber ducky isn't the one that smashed him the last time he was here.

"I don't know. The thing flew out of the water." Mira said as she threw the small rubber ducky back into the water.

After setting up tents and starting a campfire, it was late at night. Everyone sat around the campfire, cooking some food they brought from home. Mira noticed Dino and walked over to sit beside him. She apologised to him for that time she snapped at Dino when he came to visit.

"Nah, it's alright." Dino replied kindly.

"By the way, Dino-san, are you sure your turtle won't get into the lake?" Mira asked, and the boys dropped their jaws in shock. They forgot about Enzo!

"I'm sure he was with me…"Dino searched his jacket.

'_Oh no._' Mira and the rest of the boys thought. A gigantic turtle emerges from the lake, about the height of twelve storeys.

"Everyone! Run!" Dino shouted, and most retreated to the forests.

Mira ran as everyone found their hiding place.

"Hahi! What is that thing?" Haru shrieked as Mira jumped onto a tree, which bent and shot Mira into the sky.

Mira landed beside Enzo's head and surprised everyone. Mira then kicked Enzo's neck, causing him to fall back into the water. She jumped off and called to Gokudera that she need electrical equipment.

"Mountain God is furious!" He was praying the whole time.

'_Just what comics has he been reading?_' Mira thought and ransacked through Gokudera's items and found two detractors (**A/N: What do you call those again? Those you use to bring back someone from the dead via using electricity shock thing? Like the one Reborn used to wake Tsuna up in episode 2?**). Without hesitation, Mira puts them on the water immediately, activates the machine. The electricity travels to almost every part of the water and Enzo gets electrocuted.

After the electrocution, Mira could see the still giant Enzo floating in the water, but dead fishes also came out.

"Looks like we don't need to worry about food, don't we?" Yamamoto said, with everyone around Mira, awed at Mira giving them a lot of ease.

They collected the fishes and cooked them with the campfire. Mira then suddenly noticed that the giant turtle Enzo is still in the lake.

"What do we do with him?" Mira asked.

"Just leave him there?" Tsuna said, and Reborn kicked him again.

"Why don't you go deal with him?" Reborn ordered Tsuna, who was kicked into the lake.

'_The baby is very cruel...._' Mira thought.

"On second thought, Mira, why don't you go with him?" Reborn suggested.

"No thank you." Mira instantly replied and walked off.

Mira walked a few metres away from the duo and found a piece of paper floating on the water near her. She squatted down and grabbed the piece of paper.

'The Fire of the mountain will erupt, painting the skies red. The Earth is burned, the Water unharmed. The Sky will protect itself, along with everything within it.'

'_What is this? Those pieces of paper keep coming and coming with so weird messages!_' Mira thought as she held the paper to the night sky with stars glimmering in the horizon. '_Well…it seems like she enjoy doing these, doesn't she?_' Mira smiled, realizing that there was something familiar within the papers. She then held it back down to her shoulder level.

"It's a little…bit nostalgic…at least for you." Mira muttered to herself as the sun rises in the horizon.

"Mira! What are you doing? Come and help us!" Kyoko called out to Mira.

"The food is good here!" Haru shouted, cooking the fishes.

Mira noticed them and their smiles. '_Mira, remember this. You're not alone. I'm with you too._' A sentence said by a friend in the past ran in her mind. Mira smiled and ran towards them. '_I am alive and will still be alive!_' Mira thought as she reached them.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

**Pretty much of an enlightening chapter, isn't it? Oh and the person Mira is referring to at the end of the chapter is her friend, an OC. Not 'Patricia893' though. Next chapter, a Volcano will erupt, and what the paper meant? Will it come true?  
**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

**Tiaowu is Mira's hometown. It's a fictional place and means Dancing in Chinese. And oh, the 'Yakyuuu' has three 'u's by typo accident, but it fits very much.**

* * *

A Visit to Namimori Chapter 13- The Truth

Mira was in the tent, writing something when Kyoko opened the way inside.

"What are you doing, Mira? Everyone's outside." Kyoko asked.

"I would like to…have some of my own time alone please." Mira told Kyoko, who agreed to leave her alone.

It had been a day since Mira received the paper, and the boys were having a discussion of their own at the campfire. Tsuna told them what Mira had told him, but omitted some things out at Mira's request. Tsuna then saw Hibari standing at the tree, who was looking up into the sky. '_Since when…he got here?_' Tsuna thought as Hibari noticed him and glared at him. Tsuna then turned away in fear. Mira emerged from the tent with the piece of paper and walked towards the boys.

"Here." Mira passed the piece of paper to Tsuna.

"What is this?"

"The paper said that a volcano is going to erupt. Does Death Mountain have volcanoes?" Mira queried.

"Well, Mira you're right. Death Mountain has volcanoes. Reborn said, making everyone turn in his direction.

"Maybe we should go see the volcano." Mira suggested.

"Are you serious!?" Tsuna asked.

"Wow! A volcano, how interesting! I would love to see one of those." Yamamoto happily exclaimed, to Tsuna's dismay.

"Volcanoes are dangerous, Yakyuuu Baka!" Gokudera bellowed at Yamamoto.

"But this is fun to the extreme, Tako Head!" Ryohei retorted at Gokudera.

"What you say!?" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei.

Mira approached Tsuna while the three were fighting.

"You should go in case to confirm it. Otherwise, we can't guarantee our safety." Mira told him, persuading him to go.

"Mira is right. Go, Tsuna." Reborn ordered.

"Ehh!" Tsuna shrieked.

"It is part of your training, so don't whine!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the cheek.

"Let's set off now!" Ryohei shouted happily.

**At the Volcano  
**"Let's go!" Ryohei shouted as they began to climb the volcano.

Lambo lazily stays behind, but Reborn kicks him up the mountain. '_Cruel…He gets the easy way up._' Tsuna thought instantly.

**Three hours later: 11am  
**"Keep it up!" Ryohei yelled and climbed even faster than everyone.

"Oi! Wait!" Yamamoto shouted.

"You're too fast, Turf Head!" Gokudera told him.

'_Just how much energy does he have?_' Tsuna thought as he was slowing down behind the rest.

**Another Three Hours: 2pm  
**"We…will…not…falter!" Ryohei shouted.

'_At this rate, we'll die under the immense heat of the sun!_' Tsuna thought as Ryohei panted heavily to climb more. Suddenly, Ryohei lost his grip and fell past the group.

"O-onii-san!" Tsuna shouted and reached out for Ryohei.

He grabbed his hand, and tried to get Ryohei back on track.

**At the camp  
**"I wonder if Tsuna-kun and Onii-san is okay?" Kyoko asked, suddenly looking at the volcano.

Mira was in her tent, still writing something. '_She's still not responding, I wonder why?_' Mira held her hand to the side of her head, as if she is trying to hear something. Mira came out of the tent after a while, seeing Kyoko cooking and Haru standing nearby. Mira looked at the calm situation in front of her.

"Hahi! Look at that! The boys are climbing up the mountain desu!" Haru pointed at the mountain.

Mira and Kyoko turned in the direction of the mountain Haru was pointing at. Kyoko gripped her blouse tightly; worried for her brother. Mira then started to doubt the paper she was given. '_This is a fake. Someone tricked us into going up the volcano._' She bit her lip and frowned.

**At the top of the Volcano**

"Finally…we made it." Tsuna was lying on the ground, tired from climbing the volcano.

Yamamoto walked over to see the magma jumping in and out inside the volcano.

"Wow, this is hot." Yamamoto stepped back.

"It doesn't seem this would erupt.." Gokudera took out his equipment to analyze the volcano.

'_He had those equipment the whole time!?_' Tsuna thought as he tested the magma liquid.

"Juudaime, it looks like this thing isn't going to erupt." Gokudera told him the results from the machine, which melted due to the heat.

"Oh…what a relief."

"I think we had a false alarm." Gokudera ended his explanation.

"But isn't it great to see volcanoes?" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Let's go tell Kyoko and the girls about this!" Ryohei shouted.

"Let's go back." Reborn pointed, since the boys were tired.

"Well…sure…" Tsuna's voice trailed off when the rock he stepped on broke and he fell.

"Wahh!" Tsuna screamed as he fell.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

* * *

**At the bottom of the Volcano**

Mira, Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin walked to the summit of the volcano, looking for the boys. Bianchi suddenly appeared at their camp and offered to look after it while they were gone. Kyoko and Haru were carrying lunchboxes for the boys while Mira held I-Pin in her hands. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming and looked up.

Tsuna was falling at high speed at them, and they shrieked. How are they going to stop his fall? There are no trees below him to cushion him! They took the picnic cloth and held it out for him. He landed on it, and fell on the floor at his bottom. The three girls wiped off the sweat of their foreheads and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, don't just randomly come out of the Sky like that!" Mira scolded Tsuna as they walked towards him.

Kyoko passed Tsuna his lunchbox which both girls prepared.

"Here's your lunch." Kyoko told him.

"A-arigato, Kyoko-chan." He accepted the lunchbox.

Mira was looking at the top of the volcano, squinting her eyes when she sees something. The boys from on top are falling too!

"Yikes!" Mira shouted and pointed at the top.

The four girls widened their eyes and ran away from the point of impact.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked and Mira pointed at the sky.

Unfortunately, the boys already fell on Tsuna. Mira made a sweat drop. '_Poor him…_' She sort of pitied the brunette but suddenly, she left the group. The boys got off Tsuna.

"Sorry, Tsuna, we just had to land on you." Yamamoto casually apologised.

"You make a good cushion, Sawada!" Ryohei was too happy to apologise.

"I failed myself, Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed to Tsuna and hit his head on the ground several times.

Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera, and Haru noticed that Mira is gone.

"Mira? Where are you? Mira?" Haru called to the empty forest, but nothing responded to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Mira's missing!" Haru told him.

Everyone looked around. Mira had disappeared without a word. Where did that girl go? Mira was walking cautiously, with a communicator with her. '_Where are they?_' She thought as the communicator guided her.

"Mira, they are located 80 metres from you." 'Patricia893' was locating the signals.

"What? 80 metres? Do you really think I'm going to run there in impulse, Patricia?" Mira was annoyed by her internet friend.

'_Jeez, what help can I give her? There's tons of decoys here and it wasn't so easy to track down on the real one._' 'Patricia893' was annoyed.

"Patricia, don't underestimate my reading mind ability." Mira said instantly, having read her mind through the communicator.

"I thought you hate using that ability." The friend was rather pointing out a fact.

"True. But what other choice can I choose?" Mira said as she almost walked into a trap.

She then heard some rustling and braced herself for any attacks. Some people, dressed up as ninjas, came out of the bushes. '_At least how many times does the family enjoy having their assassins wear ninja outfits?_' Mira thought as the ninjas charged at her. She avoided their weak and slow attacks and made them pass out by blocking the acupoint on their neck. Mira continued her journey, leaving the unconscious ninjas.

* * *

**At the Camp**

"Bianchi! Have you seen Mira-chan?"

"That girl? No, I have not. Is there something wrong?" Bianchi asked, taking off her goggles as the girls approached her.

Gokudera fainted immediately upon seeing her face.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted.

"Where could she have possibly gone to?" Haru asked, with Kyoko having a worried face.

Chrome suddenly appeared from the tent.

"Chrome-chan! Have you seen Mira? She has brown hair and blue eyes?" Haru asked her out of a sudden, who was confused.

"Don't ask her. She doesn't even know the girl yet." Bianchi mentioned, and Haru apologised.

* * *

**The encounter**

"Any minute now, she should be here." The insane Vinson was watching comfortably at his home.

The assassins waited in the ambush. One dragged a little girl out, who had similar brown hair and blue eyes to Mira, but had two pony tails.

"Let...go of me!" The girl scoffed and tried to break free from her captor.

"Do you want to see your sister?" The captor mentioned, making the girl freeze in fear.

'_Onee-chan…please don't come._' She closed her eyes, wishing that her sister knew that this was a trap. They then heard footsteps coming nearby. The assassins prepared themselves. Stepping out of the bushes was Mira, who had expressionless face at the moment. The assassins prepared their guns while Mira walked towards the captor who was holding her sister. Mira held her arms akimbo, while the captor tightened her hold on her sister.

"Let go of my sister, now." Mira demanded in a expressionless tone.

"Why should I? She is _not of your _concern." The captor reminded of Mira having a fight with her sister, who had went with the enemies without a second thought.

Mira gritted her teeth, and looked at her sister. The little sister was still regretful of her actions. '_I didn't really mean it at that time…_' She thought and now they're in such a situation.

"It wasn't funny, trying to copy my friend's handwriting and literary skills. In fact, there's no volcano going to erupt, so thanks for the stupid made-up fact." Mira also said, angering the assassins.

"I also know that there are people ready to shoot me." Mira mentioned, making her sister look up in shock.

The assassins were stunned and pressed the trigger. Nothing came out and Mira looked at the side where there were six assassins hiding.

"As I was saying, let go of my sister right now." Mira demanded again, haven't went to threatening mode.

The captor bit her lip. '_As I thought, we're dealing with the full-blood heir here…_' She thought, having made a careless mistake. '_What other secrets could she hide?_' She considered what would be Mira's next action.

"Shoot now! Why aren't you shooting?"

"I sabotaged all your weapons before coming into the fray." Mira smirked as the guns exploded around the three unharmed people.

"What the!" Vinson dropped his drink and came up from his sleeping position, watching from the screen.

**Flashback**

"Patricia, prepare a rocket heading for Vinson's room." Mira said suddenly out of boredom.

'Patricia893' was lost for words.

"You really sure?" She really didn't tell Mira that she has rockets in her hideout.

"Yeah. And oh, bring out the one that specially fits the size of his gigantic room and that could explode unnoticed." Mira added, smirking happily.

"Okay…"

'_She totally went so calculating and very scary._' The friend obeyed Mira's orders and set a rocket that would be heading for Vinson's room. Mira then looked up into the sky. '_Vinson. You're dead meat for taking my sister hostage._' Mira was not on revenge, she was bent on torturing that greedy boy ten times the damage he done to Mira.

"Particia. Sabotage every weapon at the hideout of Vinson's minions." Mira ordered again, and the friend sent a virus to the hideout.

**Back at reality**

"Kiya." Mira said, with Kiya looking at her sister.

Mira made a thumbs up signal and Kiya smiled. Kiya made her head hit the captor's chin and kicked the stomach. Kiya broke free and ran to her sister. The captor stood up, angered at Mira's actions. Mira was smiling at her, and she ran off, taking her sister with her.

"Dam you!" The captor chased Mira, who prepared a tactic to make the captor fall into a trap.

The captor fell, and the sisters walked towards the hole.

"Have a nice time!" Kiya shouted into the hole, and Mira led her sister back.

**At the camp**

Everyone was at the campfire, tired of looking for Mira. Earlier, Haru reported that there were explosions, but everyone took it that Gokudera blew up his equipment. Gokudera took out a mini-radio and listened to it.

"T-today we have some reporting news. An mansion not far from Tiaowu, a part of it has been destroyed by a rocket and it se-seems that the victim was blanked out and almost burnt out. He has been charged for kidnapping, threatening and harassing a girl, whose photos has been destroyed as well. He is the youngest person to have been charged." The radio seemed to have some poor connection.

'_How did a rocket get there?_' Tsuna thought as he heard the news.

"Wow, a rocket? That's pretty exciting!" Yamamoto was still in his casual mood.

"That's epic to the extreme! I would love to keep a rocket!" Ryohei happily said.

Tsuna then imagined Ryohei punching the rocket countless times.

"Are you stupid? Keeping a rocket in your room? They'll explode if you scream all the time!" Gokudera retorted at Ryohei's silly dream.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Ryohei was furious.

Hibari woke up from his spot, stood up and went into the forest. He suddenly met Mira, who was silent and standing there all alone. He prepared his tonfas, and charged at her. Mira moved aside and grabbed one of his tonfa. Hibari pulled harder, but she wouldn't budge. She seemed to be stronger and Mira was staring at him blankly.

Hibari immediately used the other tonfa to hit her, which she blocked and jumped back. Hibari was glaring at her, furious that she touched his _precious_ tonfa and she not being like a herbivore as usual. Kiya was hiding behind from one of the trees, feeling a little bit sad. '_Nee-chan…why are you doing this?_' She cringed and gripped tighter on the tree bank.

"Herbivore, may I ask who are you?" Hibari knew that Mira is not capable of fighting efficiently.

"Was there a need to tell you?" Mira replied, with an extremely different voice.

She ducked him, and tripped Hibari. Mira then kicked the tonfas out of his hands and picked him up by holding on his collar.

"I'm sorry to say that you're weaker than me in martial art combat. But since you and the others have another kind of fighting other than just that, it's good for you. However, I don't intend to play with you anymore." Mira told him in the face, and this made Hibari even furious that he wanted to punch her.

She made him pass out, and dropped the teenager. '_My friend always have this kind of ridiculous requests._' Mira thought as she left the teenager alone there. Kiya moved a little bit closer and hid behind the trees as Mira entered the camp. The rest of the boys noticed her and Tsuna ran to her.

"Mira…san? Are you okay?"

"No. Stay away from me right now." Mira told him.

"Why are you being so rude to the Juudaime?" Gokudera was angry and took out his dynamites.

"Something like that can be easily defused, Gokudera Hayato." Mira stated a fact, which made Gokudera more furious.

Mira suddenly stretched in front of them, and yawned too. Chrome came out of the tent and saw the boys there.

"Wow, I slept for three weeks." She said, with an completely different tone and voice.

"Three weeks? But you were awake the whole time, weren't you?" Yamamoto asked.

"My name is Liller." She told them, having not shown her face yet.

"Liller? Don't be joking! You're pretending! You pretend to be someone then in the end, it's still you!" Gokudera was laughing.

"I'm not Mira." She mentioned, and everyone tensed themselves.

She looked up, revealing her red eyes.

"I'm serious and this is no joke." Liller showed herself.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

**Finally, the secret of Mira's personality has been revealed! Is this a betrayal? Is it because of her 'friend'? We find out that Mira actually has a little sister, but why did the captors not kill her if Mira is a heir to that family? This is going bad for Tsuna and company!**


	14. Year of End Special

**This is A Visit to Namimori Year of End Special. Was planned to be a Christmas Special, but it has passed.

* * *

**

A Visit to Namimori Special

Mira was in Nana's room, writing on a piece of paper on a table. Tsuna passed by the room and opened the door, a little worried about what happened earlier.

"Erm…Mira-san, sorry for what happen-" Tsuna was stopped when a spear was shot onto the wall beside him.

"Don't you dare come near me." Liller said, frightening Tsuna.

"Err…Mira-san…" Tsuna stammered.

"I said," Liller stood up. "Get OUT!" Liller threw a book into Tsuna's face, making him fall back.

The door was slammed in his face.

"Ow…why did she have to do that?"

"It's your fault that you almost hurt her sister."

"Reborn! How am I supposed to know?"

"You are supposed to know." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna's face.

Inside, Mira covered her ears and felt pressured. She muttered something, before crying to herself.

* * *

**Within a year ago**

"Umm…Mira-san…" A friend approached Mira in the library.

"What is it, Shenya?" Mira asked, smiling at her.

"I think I might want to avoid you for a while." Shenya regrettably said, looking away from her.

"Why?" Mira said, and Shenya felt guilty.

"Because of that…"Shenya finally said after some time.

Mira's smile disappeared off her face. She felt an arrow stab her back, and felt uncomfortable inside.

"Oh. Do as you please." Mira said, with Shenya looking up.

She was faking that smile. The girl really didn't want to make this even worse.

"Thanks, Mira." Shenya said, and walked off. "I'm sorry…" Shenya muttered, and she started to cry.

Mira watched as her friend walked out of the library, smiling. When no one was there, Mira fell to her knees, crying. '_I really…didn't want you to be hurt…It'd better this way…so they won't come after them._' Mira thought as she covered her face, crying heavily. '_But…why am I hurt instead?_' She didn't know. And her other personality sadly looked at her, feeling disturbed.

* * *

**Two months ago**

"Erm…Ling Mi." Mira slowly said, with a little fear.

"Yes?" Ling Mi said, taking out a book from her book shelf.

"Could you forget what happened last time?" Mira requested as Ling Mi stopped her movements, and turned to look at Mira with a stunned face.

'_Why does she look sad?_' Ling Mi thought as she looked at Mira with a sad face. Mira felt guilty for having caused her friends so much trouble. '_If only…I didn't have a split-personality…and being an heir to that family…I would be feeling even better than now._' Mira thought, clutching her arm tightly.

"Why?" Mira looked up. "Do you think that you're a monster?" Ling Mi asked, reminding Mira of the time where Liller cruelly kicked them to the point where they almost died.

Mira tightened up. How can she answer her? Ling Mi saw the hurt look on Mira's face, and knew that she asked something wrong.

"N…no." Mira stammered, looking away from Ling Mi's face.

'_Why am I so frightening?_' Mira thought as she remembered Liller stabbing someone in the arm, before she jumped back.

"Mira. I want to say this one thing." Mira looked up to see Ling Mi with a smile. "No matter whoever you are, that doesn't change that we are friends." Ling Mi comforted Mira, who cried loudly on her blouse.

'_Even though she is one of the heirs, I do wish that she would not step onto the path of destruction._' Ling Mi thought, hugging her friend.

* * *

**The Present**

Mira looked at her younger sister, who was sleeping. She sat down and looked sad. Not only just some friends, but her sister once rejected her.

* * *

**A year ago**

"It must be nice to have a sister like that!" An relative said, angering Kiya completely.

"Don't flatter me!" Mira said, embarrassed.

"Well, we'll leave you two to yourselves. Bye!"

Mira waved at them as they left.

"Why?"

Mira turned to her sister.

"Why are you so frightening?" Kiya asked.

'_What is she talking about?_' Mira thought, and kneeled down to Kiya's level.

"What are you talking about? I'm not frightening."

"But _she _is!" Kiya shouted at Mira, stunning her.

Mira stepped back.

"What's with that? Don't you know? She is like your trump card! Always jumping out when you're in danger, threatening others and almost _killing _them." Kiya added explosively, not minding her behaviour.

Mira had her back against the wall.

"I hate you! If only you didn't exist, then you wouldn't have a split personality that kills people and you wouldn't be so selfish, always competing for mom's love!" Kiya yelled loudly.

Immediately, Mira slapped her.

"What did you do that for?!" Kiya demanded.

"Do you think I wanted this!? Did you think that I wanted a split personality!?" Mira shouted at her, feeling hurt.

"It's your fault for being a selfish person who wished for a split personality!" Kiya yelled back.

Mira suddenly went quiet.

"What's wrong? Are you now not happy with what I said? I was stating the facts!" Kiya shouted, and Mira walked towards her.

She grabbed her neck, and almost strangled her little sister.

"Those are not facts. That was a biased opinion." Liller revealed herself, opening her red eyes to the little girl.

'_She's…trying to kill me!_' Kiya thought immediately, and saw tears flowing out of Liller's eyes.

"Why…are…you…crying…for?" Kiya struggled to ask the threatening sister.

"If you had not known, it's not mine." Kiya was surprised. "It's your sister's tears." Kiya was shocked as she released her grip on her neck.

Kiya fell and coughed for air. She then looked up to see her sister crying, having curled up in a position. She crawled towards her, putting her hand on Mira's arm.

"I'm…sorry."

"Why do you say sorry? You were right. I am selfish. So what? Did you think I asked for it?" Mira asked Kiya, without looking up.

"N…no.." Kiya stammered.

"Please…leave me alone now." Mira requested.

"But the reunion dinner…" Kiya said.

"Just leave me alone!" Mira snapped, and Kiya stepped back.

Kiya left the room, with Mira still crying to herself. 'Hey Liller.' Mira talked with her other personality in her mind.

'Yes?' Liller said.

'Why did you…do that?'

'Because I wanted to smack in her mind that we're one person.'

'It's a lie. You almost killed her. You almost killed your enemies. Tell me Liller, why did I have you as a split-personality?' Mira concluded.

'I…don't know.'

* * *

**Back at the present**

Kiya slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the hospital. She sat up straight and saw her sister standing beside her bed. Wait, that isn't her. It's Liller.

"Liller-san…" Kiya said, with the girl's attention turning to her.

"You slept for two days."

"Oh.." Kiya turned away from her and looked at her bed.

"Still thinking that I'm going to kill you?" Liller asked, seeing the blank expression Kiya gave.

Kiya nodded. Compared to Mira, Liller was a frightening figure in her life. '_Did you think I asked for it?!_' Mira's words echoed in Kiya's mind, with Mira saying it out loud. Liller looked at her, seemed to be worried. '_She does regret saying those words to you._' Liller thought, sensing Mira's sadness.

* * *

**The next day**

"Ahh, what am I supposed to do!?" Tsuna said, ruffling through his hair.

"Juudaime! Let's go and punch her so we can make her unable to hate you!"

"No way! That would make it worser!"

"Yo, what are you guys talking about?"

"It's about Mira-san."

This moment, Mira opened the door and entered with her bag. She went to sit at her seat, and then took out a book to read. The three slowly tiptoed to behind her, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"What do you want now?" Mira said, sensing the boys behind her.

"Erm…Mira-san…about that…"

"If you can't support yourself mentally, then forget about apologising to me." Liller spoke, and that meant Mira is _too_ angry.

Tsuna stepped back.

"Oh…then I'll leave you alone for now."

"Why are you so scared of her, Juudaime!? She is nothing to be afraid of!" Gokudera was furious.

"Your Juudaime is not a god." Liller said, angering Gokudera to no end.

The school bell rang, and they returned to their seats. Gokudera was unhappy that the girl insulted him and his _beloved_ Juudaime.

* * *

**After school**

Haru danced around. She was dreaming of her dancing with Tsuna, her _beloved _husband-to-be.

"The drama '_Be My Love_' was amazing! If only Tsuna-san was hold me like that…" Haru went on her daydreams and hugged herself.

She was walking past the Namimori Theatre and saw a poster. It was the picture of blonde twins; a girl dressed as a princess, holding the boy's hand as her servant. It read "The Story of Evil; First, the Sin, then the price, then regret, and finally…rebirth.". Haru then started to brighten up.

"WOW! It's the Vocaloids coming in town! Real singers are actually going to join in this? And…tickets are first come first serve! This is heaven! I got to bring everyone, _everyone_ I know for this!" Haru jumped in happiness and sped off.

* * *

**At the Sawada Residence**

"Here's an invitation to sing in the choir." A girl told Mira, handing out a letter.

"What?" Mira didn't register what she said earlier.

The girl looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sing."

"Why?" Mira expected and explanation.

The girl suddenly went down on her knees.

"Mira-san! One of our singers was sick and we need a replacement!" She begged Mira.

"No way am I doing it, Jen."

"Why can't you?"

"Get Bard. He would be glad to."

"Please! I need a girl singer!" The girl begged Mira badly.

Mira ignored her, still standing there, arms akimbo. She was trying to remember the time when Jen had helped her. Unfortunately, something must have blocked it out and the only thing that made sense is – Liller. Who else?

"Mira, remember the time I helped you to babysit Kiya?"

'_Oh…the time Shenya was kidnapped, I asked her to take care of Kiya and went flying to the hideout…as Liller._' Mira immediately remembered.

"Fine."

"Eh?" Jen looked up.

"I'll do it." Mira said, and then walked back into the Sawada Residence.

Jen quietly stood up and is on cloud nine. She immediately ran back to the theatre. Mira closed the door, and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Hours later**

Haru gathered everyone in the park and smiled with glee.

"What are we doing here again?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sure you guys heard of the wonderful choir that's coming this Friday, right?" Haru said, and some nodded.

"What is it?"

"I want to go see it! And that means everyone should go!" Haru told them, flashing eight tickets to the 'Servant of Evil' Choir at them.

"Woah…where did you get those?"

"It was a first come and first serve situation! I explained to Reborn-chan and then went to snatch some tickets. Thankfully, I have enough for the choir!" Haru told them.

"No way!" Everyone turned to Gokudera. "Why do we have to go to some silly choir?" He demanded, furious that Haru is just getting her way all the time.

"It's a good idea." Reborn said.

"Reborn!"

"Maybe you can fix up the misunderstanding with Mira. Plus Mafioso need to go socializing and relax once in a while."

"Reborn, are you serious? Mira won't agree to it!" Tsuna asked.

"Ehh? Sorry, I only have enough for all of us." Haru mentioned.

"Then someone has to not go. Which is Gokudera."

"No way! I have to stay at Juudaime's side at all times!" Gokudera snapped, feeling insulted.

"Looks like we have to go without her. Give her some time to cool, guys." Yamamoto mentioned, and everyone nodded.

* * *

**At home**

"What's wrong, Mira?" Nana asked as she closed the door to her room.

Mira was sitting on the bed, typing on her laptop.

"Nana-san, I'm going to sing in a choir this week. Can you not tell the others?" Mira told Nana.

"Sure, why not? I would love to go to one." Nana said as she sat down beside Mira.

"I got two tickets for you." Mira took two from the letter and passed it to Nana.

"Thanks. Is it for me and Tsu-kun?" Nana queried.

"No. Your husband." Mira said blatantly.

"Eh?"

"He'd be returning this Thursday, according to my friend, she sent him to the airport and threw him there."

"Thanks…this reminds me of our first date…"

"My mother said…" Nana turned to Mira. "That your first date was the visit to the theatre when it first opened." Mira finished her words and closed her laptop.

Nana was very touched. She wished she had a daughter like Mira instead of a no-good son. She is so wrong on that part.

* * *

**At the time of the choir**

Mira was in the dressing room, with Jen who was dressing her up.

"You remember the lyrics?"

"Of course, I know it. What parts do I have to sing?"

"Most of the main parts."

"I see." Mira said as Jen combed Mira's hair.

"Your hair is growing again. I wonder how pretty you will be." Jen commented as Mira pondered on something, with her red eyes staring onto nothing.

'Are you sure about this? You seem to be down doing your favourite thing.' Liller talked in Mira's mind. Mira looked up. 'Of course not. But then…about the family…' Liller looked down. Mira then stood up once she got dressed. She took a breath and heads to the stage. Outside, Tsuna was sitting in the crowd with Haruand Kyoko beside him. Earlier, Haru forced Tsuna to sit beside her, while Gokudera angrily refused it and the two kept fighting over him. And it ended up with Haru sitting beside Gokudera. She felt she was in heaven, and in the next minute, she was in hell.

The choir started with eight singers on each side, and behind them was a pair of twins. Mira looked at the twins. '_Jen is very prepared, isn't she?_' Then she turned as the song began.

* * *

**During the middle of the song**

"You're the princess and I'm the servant…" The singers continued.

Tsuna was bored and he looked around. He then widened his eyes at the sighting of his mother and father, sitting a few rows away from the group. Nana was holding Iemitsu's arm, looking very lovey-dovey and romantic. Suddenly, he felt something go up his arm, and he turned to look at Haru _hugging _his arm tightly, trying to make the scene romantic, which unfortunately, wasn't a good idea when Gokudera nudged Haru to stop it.

"What did you do that for?!" Haru snapped angrily at Gokudera.

"You're touching Juudaime! And you're _molesting _him without his permission!" Gokudera shouted softly at her.

"It's not molest! It's true love!" Haru shouted back softly.

"Stop it already, we're in public eye and don't make a fuss!" Tsuna tried to stop them from bickering endlessly.

He then head Mira's voice among the other loud voices singing. He then turned to see Mira singing at the end of the left side. Mira saw Tsuna staring at her. '_Oh crap…_' She thought as they got to the saddest part of the song.

* * *

**Nearing the end of the song**

"If we are ever reborn, I want to let you know…That I would like to be at your side…" The male twin said, since he was off-stage.

Immediately, the singers bowed and the twins ran to the stage to bow, before going into the backstage. Tsuna and the others stood up when Haru called him 'her beloved husband', practically sending shivers up his spine. Mira changed out of her dress into her casual clothing. Jen approaches her with a smile.

"Thanks for singing for us, you can go now." Mira was taking out something from the bag.

"Arigato…" Mira stammered.

"Eh?" Jen tilted to see Mira's face.

"For being able to sing for the last time…I'm glad." Mira smiled, shedding a tear.

Jen smiled, knowing what had happened to Mira.

"Your friends are waiting, you know."

"Thanks." Mira thanked her, and went out of the backstage.

Once she got out of the theatre, she saw her friends sitting nearby. Mira was going to approach them when it started snowing. '_It's…snowing…_' Mira thought as a crystal fell down to her hand.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had." Mira said when the others started to ran towards her.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Jeez, I wanted to finish this as soon as possible. So I didn't add more blocks of text, okay? Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
